A New Beginning
by Cutimist
Summary: This is a sequel to InuYasha Becomes A Father. Kagome becomes a half-demon, Miyuki gains respect from the village children. Trouble approaches for our heroes as the days go by. Love conquers all as battles between good and evil commence.
1. Chapter 1: Miyuki

**Hey guys thank you so much for the R &R of my first story InuYasha Becomes A Father. This story is going to be a sequel to that. This story is going to**

 **be about InuYasha's daughter Miyuki and how she will cope with who and what she is. There will be some Inu/Kag moments, some Sango/Miroku**

 **moments, and Sess/Rin moments. I hope you guys enjoy the story. ^_^**

 **Chapter 1: Miyuki**

Miyuki was playing with Shippo and Kirara while Kagome and InuYasha were sitting on the steps of their home. Kagome was leaning on InuYasha's shoulder deep in

thought.

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked up at her loving husband.

"I've been thinking." Kagome began to say. She shifted herself where she was laying her head on InuYasha's lap. InuYasha brushed her hair softly.

"I want to become a half-demon like you and our daughter." Kagome blushed. InuYasha looked at his beautiful wife, his eye grew wide surprised by her comment.

"What brought this on Kagome?" InuYasha asked tilting his head. Kagome wanted to be with InuYasha for a long time and be able to spend time with her kids.

Human life is a lot different than a demon's or a half-demon in that matter.

"I want to life a long happy life with you InuYasha." Kagome smiled. InuYasha smiled but he worried about Kagome. 'Would she even be able to handle being a

half-demon? It's always been tough for me, but what about her? She was born and raised as a human.' InuYasha thought to himself. He looked down at her with

loving eyes seeing that Kagome fell asleep. InuYasha shook his head giggling.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Miyuki was running towards her father with a happy smile on her face.

"Shh, your mother is asleep Miyuki." InuYasha whispered. Miyuki smiled and went to sit next to her father and sleeping mother.

"Did you have fun with Shippo and Kirara?" InuYasha smiled at his daughter.

"Shippo is so nice Daddy, why did you always pick on him?" Miyuki asked. Shippo perked his ears hitting his head with the palm of his hand. 'No I told her not to

bring that up.' Shippo looked at InuYasha, seeing a glare in his eyes. 'I am so dead.' Shippo worried. InuYasha slowly got up not waking up his precious Kagome.

InuYasha walked up to the teenage fox demon. Shippo was slowly backing away until InuYasha caught his fox tail.

"Where do you think you're going Shippo?" InuYasha growled. Miyuki was watching her father and Shippo. 'Maybe I wasn't suppose to tell father that.' Miyuki

thought to herself giggling. Kagome woke up to the noise that InuYasha and Shippo were making. Kagome sat up seeing that InuYasha and Shippo were fighting

like usual. 'Nothing between them changes.' Kagome thought. She heard her daughter laugh at them. Kagome shook her head.

"You didn't have anything to do with that did you Miyuki?" Kagome asked her daughter. Miyuki froze, shivers going up and down her spine. She slowly turned to

her mother with a sheepish smile.

"N..No, of course not M..Mother." Miyuki had a nervous look. Kagome crossed her arms glaring at Miyuki. Miyuki clapped her hands together and bowed her head.

"Okay, okay, I said something to father that Shippo told me not to say." Kagome waited for more.

"Shippo told me how Father always picked on him when he was a kid. I didn't believe it because Father is always nice to me and you. I told Father to see if it was

true. Seeing how Father reacted was just too funny, now they're fighting." Miyuki giggled. Kagome shook her head. 'You're just like your Father.' Kagome thought

to herself.

"I'm sorry InuYasha please don't hurt me anymore. I get it okay, I won't pick on you anymore." Shippo pleaded to InuYasha.

"Yeah right. The first chance you get, you always have something to do to me." InuYasha growled. InuYasha heard his daughter laughing and stopped fighting

with Shippo. InuYasha shook his head with a smile.

"Now what?" Shippo grunted. InuYasha saw Kagome with her arms crossed shaking her head.

"I think we both been played." InuYasha told Shippo chuckling. Shippo looked at Kagome and Miyuki.

"I told Miyuki not to tell you because I knew what you would do. Plus I knew how much she respected you InuYasha." Shippo said. Shippo and InuYasha walked

over to Kagome and Miyuki. Miyuki stopped laughing looking up at her Father and Shippo. Miyuki stood up in front of her Father waiting for some sort of punishment.

"Miyuki? Now why did you do that?" InuYasha asked his daughter with his arms crossed. Shippo looked at Miyuki. 'She really does respect her Father and Mother.'

Shippo thought to himself.

"Sorry Daddy. I just wanted to see how you guys use to act towards each other. I didn't believe what Shippo said about you because you are always so nice to

me and Mother." Miyuki looked up at her Father. InuYasha looked at Kagome, she nodded. InuYasha placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder kneeling down to

look at her in the eyes.

"You know that wasn't nice Miyuki." InuYasha said gently showing that he wasn't upset with her. Miyuki looked at her Father with a sad look.

"Yes Daddy. Sorry Shippo." Miyuki looked up at Shippo with an apologetic look.

"I'm use to it." Shippo shrugged with a calm expression. InuYasha kissed his daughter on the head with a smile.

"Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo!" Sango and Miroku were back from the village with a few supplies. Sango was holding her 3 year old son Kaito and their 2 twin

13 year old daughters Risa and Lisa were walking on either side of them.

"YAY! Risa and Lisa are back!" Miyuki ran up to them as they ran up to Miyuki. The girls went off together to play Slay the Demon. Miyuki went to go hide as the

two twins were looking for her.

"Sango, Miroku, what took ya?" Kagome asked hugging her best friend Sango.

"We had to get a few supplies." Sango explained.

"What happened to my hug Kagome?" Miroku asked. InuYasha hit Miroku on the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" Miroku looked at InuYasha.

"We all know how you are Monk." InuYasha growled.

"Come on InuYasha. I'm a married man with 3 children. I wouldn't betray Sango like that." Miroku said with sincerity. Sango and Kagome looked at Miroku with

flames in their eyes. Miroku felt like he shrunk down to ant size.

"He's not as bad as he use to be. He just stares." Sango growled not happy about it.

"Hey in my defense Sango, you are much more prettier than they are." Miroku said. Sango blushed.

"RAWR!" Miyuki roared out as the two twins found her.

"AHHH!" Risa and Lisa started running away as Miyuki chased them. Everyone laughed as they were watching the girls play. InuYasha watched his daughter

playing around with the twins smiling.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Miyuki shouted as she jumped. She pretended to slash at the twins as they both separated to dodge the attack. Risa and Lisa

pounced on Miyuki the first chance they got.

"You have just been slain!" Risa and Lisa said in unison.

"Noooo! How can I lose to mere humans!?" Miyuki shouted pretending to die. The three girls started laughing cause they were having so much fun.

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked up at him worried about Miyuki. InuYasha walked up to his daughter kneeling down to look at her.

"Miyuki? How did you know that attack?" InuYasha asked. Miyuki looked at her Father forgetting that she hid something from her parents.

"I followed you and Mother one day. I watched you and Mother fight a demon together. I stayed far away from the battle area but close enough to watch. You and

Mommy are always so beautiful when you fight together." Miyuki explained. InuYasha and Kagome grew worried. They didn't want their daughter to get hurt. They

knew that they would have to teach her how to fight one day but she was still too young. After all she was only 8. Kagome joined InuYasha looking at her daughter.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I just wanted to watch you and Daddy fight a demon together. I heard so many stories about your adventures but never get to see you guys

fight to save people." InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll teach you how to fight Miyuki, but you have to promise us something." InuYasha said in a stern voice. Miyuki nodded.

"That you will use these attacks only when it is necessary." InuYasha said. Kagome looked at her daughter.

"They can't just be used for fun. You or someone else could seriously get hurt." Kagome said. Miyuki looked at her parents and nodded.

"I promise." Miyuki said reassuringly.

"Okay then. Your training will start tomorrow morning." InuYasha told her. Miyuki nodded excited that she would finally get some training. She wanted to be just

like her idol's, InuYasha and Kagome.

 **That's all for this chapter. We introduced Miyuki and we even introduced Sango and Miroku's children. If you're wondering how old Shippo is, he**

 **is 17. Kagome wants to become a half-demon, Miyuki wants to learn how to fight. Want to know what will happen? Find out as the story continues.**

 **Please R &R, let me know what you think ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Time

**Last chapter we introduced Miyuki, InuYasha and Kagome's daughter, and we introduced Sango and Miroku's children. Miyuki is wanting to learn**

 **how to fight, and Kagome wants to become a half-demon. Let's find out what happens in this chapter. BTW I don't own any of the InuYasha**

 **characters RT does, I just love writing stories about them ^_^**

 **Chapter 2: Training Time**

Miyuki got up first thing in the morning as the sun was rising. She was so excited that her Father was going to be training her. She always looked up to her Father and

thought that he was the coolest person in the world. InuYasha stepped behind her, Miyuki's ears twitched hearing her Father behind her. She leaned her head back

looking up at her Father with a smile.

"Good morning Father." Miyuki said. InuYasha petted his daughter on the head.

"Good morning squirt." He said teasing her. Miyuki puffed her face pouting.

"I told you not to call me that Daddy." She told him. InuYasha chuckled kissing his daughter on the head. InuYasha went outside looking back at his daughter.

"Are you really ready to do this Miyuki? You can still wait." InuYasha told his daughter. Miyuki shook her head and stood up.

"I'm ready to learn Daddy. Risa and Lisa know how to fight a little bit." Miyuki crossed her arms looking at her Father. InuYasha shook his head.

"Sango is a demon slayer Miyuki. They learn how to fight and use weapons at a young age. We are different. We are only half-demon. There's so much you can do."

InuYasha explained to his daughter. Miyuki took it all in and walked to her Father clenching her hands into fists.

"I'm ready Father." Miyuki told her Father again. InuYasha nodded and took his daughter to an open field. As soon as they reached the field the training began.

"Okay Miyuki this field needs to be cleared of dead weeds. Instead of using tools like we usually do, I'm going to show you how to use the Iron Reaver properly."

InuYasha said to his daughter. Miyuki watched her Father as he got is claws ready.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" InuYasha brought his claws down slashing the dead weeds.

"Okay my turn!" Miyuki said. She was excited that she finally gets to learn one of her Father's attacks. She got her claws ready and took a few deep breaths.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Miyuki did what InuYasha did slashing the dead weeds. InuYasha was impressed with his daughter. 'She must have watched

me do the attack several times and probably practiced it too.' InuYasha was worried about that thought. 'What else is she hiding that she don't want us to know?'

InuYasha thought.

"Did I do it right Father?" Miyuki called out. InuYasha nodded with a smile. Miyuki continued to clear the field of dead weeds using the Iron Reaver her Father

taught her how to use. Miyuki was having a lot of fun. InuYasha watched as his daughter finished up the last of the weeds.

"All done." Miyuki smiled up to her Father. InuYasha petted her head softly.

"Good job Miyuki." InuYasha smiled back at her.

"I should teach you how to throw punches and kicks too while we are here." InuYasha said to his daughter.

"YAY!" Miyuki was excited to learn anything and everything her Father had to teach her.

 **Back at the hut**

Kagome had awoken from her sleep. She looked around wondering where InuYasha went. 'Oh that's right. InuYasha was taking Miyuki out training.' Kagome

thought to herself. She got up and stretched waking up. Kagome made a little something for herself before she went outside. Kagome took a walk to the open

field where she spotted InuYasha and Miyuki. InuYasha was teaching Miyuki combat moves and power moves.

"You need to be aware of your surroundings at all times Miyuki. You shouldn't let your guard down when you are in battle. Of course there are times when you must

do just that." InuYasha explained to Miyuki.

"Don't worry Daddy, I got this." Miyuki had the same confident smirk on her face as her Father always had when he would be in battle. She ran up to her Father

using her full demon speed. InuYasha did the same thing. Him and Miyuki were in combat. Kagome sat on the grass watching the two of them train. They reminded

her of beautiful dancers telling a story. 'Miyuki really wants to learn all this. But why does she want to learn how to fight so badly?' Kagome thought to herself.

InuYasha called out to Miyuki telling her it was time to call it quits.

"Aww but I want to learn some more Daddy." Miyuki pouted. InuYasha giggled and petted his daughter on the head.

"Don't worry baby girl, you still have plenty of time to learn." InuYasha reassured her giving her a big hug. Miyuki nodded. InuYasha stood up and looked at

where Kagome was sitting. She was smiling watching the two of them.

"Come on Miyuki, your mother is waiting on us." InuYasha said as he pointed out Kagome to Miyuki.

"Mommy!" Miyuki shouted and waving to Kagome. Kagome smiled and stood up seeing the two of them heading towards her. InuYasha's ears twitched. He grabbed

Miyuki and jumped out of the way of the demon that tried to attack them.

"InuYasha! Miyuki!" Kagome called out. She ran towards them with her bow and arrows in hand.

"Kagome stand back!" InuYasha called out seeing her coming towards them. Kagome stopped.

 **"I am the one they call Kitotsu. Ruler of the Serpants. Are you the one they call InuYasha?"** Kitotsu asked. InuYasha pushed his daughter gently behind

him.

"That depends. Why the hell do you want to know?" InuYasha growled. Kitotsu looked at the half-breed with evil red eyes. InuYasha had his hand at the hilt of his

Tetsusaiga ready to fight. Miyuki has never been this close to a demon that might be after her Father. She clenched onto the back of InuYasha's kimono shivering

with fear.

"Miyuki, you need to get out of here." InuYasha whispered. Miyuki was still too frightened to move.

 **"You're the one who defeated my brother Kei."** Kitotsu glared at InuYasha.

 **"You. A mere half-breed defeating MY brother!? He has disgraced our clan losing to a mutt like you! For that you will die!"** Kitotsu growled coming

at InuYasha with a great speed.

"MOVE MIYUKI!" InuYasha yelled. Miyuki jumped out of the way scared when the serpent demon attacked.

"Miyuki!" Kagome was afraid that her daughter was going to get hurt. Kagome took an arrow and had it ready. She aimed at the serpent demon. Miyuki saw her

Mother with a bow and arrows. She watched her Mother release the arrow, it flew across the sky hitting the serpent demon.

"Run Miyuki!" Kagome shouted. Miyuki ran towards her Mother hiding behind her. The serpent demon looked back at Kagome with anger.

 **"You little wench! Such parlor tricks don't phase me!"** Kitotsu growled. As he opened his mouth letting out a flash of blue lightning.

"Kagome! Miyuki!" InuYasha called out with a scared expression.

"Ahh!" Miyuki was screaming.

"MIYUKI! KAGOME!" InuYasha felt his heart drop. He looked again and saw a blue light. Kagome had her hands up putting up a barrier over her and her daughter.

InuYasha let out a sharp breath of relief. The barrier disappeared. InuYasha was worried about Kagome because she was still training with her powers. If she used

too much she would get weak.

 **"Got you now you little wench!"** Kitotsu growled heading towards the girls. He grabbed both the girls with his body, wrapping them up tightly.

"Ahhh!" Kagome and Miyuki screamed in pain.

"Get your filthy body off of them!" InuYasha growled taking out his Tetsusaiga. Miyuki saw her Father pull out his sword amazed at how powerful the sword looked.

Miyuki only saw her Father use it twice.

 **"Do you really want to use that sword of yours InuYasha? The moment you strike you will kill those close to you."** Kitotsu chuckled evily. InuYasha

gripped on his Tetsusaigi tightly growling in frustration.

 **I'm going to close it right there, leave the suspense. What is InuYasha going to do? What will become of Miyuki and Kagome? Find out as the**

 **story continues. ^_^ Keep up the R &R I really appreciate it **


	3. Chapter 3: Father and Daughter

**Last time on A New Beginning, InuYasha was training his daughter Miyuki how to fight and use her half-demon powers. Miyuki was having so**

 **much fun training with her Father, she didn't want to stop. Kagome watched her daughter and husband train together trying to figure out why**

 **Miyuki wanted to learn how to fight so much. Just when InuYasha decided to call it quits for the day, a demon named Kitotsu attacked them.**

 **Kagome** **protected her daughter using her spiritual powers but it didn't last. Kagome was still in training herself. Lord Kitotsu grabbed Miyuki and**

 **Kagome.** **Will InuYasha save them before it's too late? Let's find out. BTW: I don't own any of the characters RT does. Also I may change the rating**

 **depending on how far I let Kitotsu go, he is a serpent after all. Just a heads up just in case. ^_^**

 **Chapter 3: Father and Daughter**

"Daddy help!" Miyuki shouted out in pain. Kagome was trying to use her spiritual powers to get Lord Kitotsu to release them but she was too tied up.

"Let. Them. Go!" InuYasha weighed each word with anger, his hands tightened around the Tetsusaiga more.

 **"Are you willing to attack InuYasha? Are you willing to kill those you love?"** Kitotsu growled with and evil chuckle. InuYasha growled with frustration.

 **"That's the difference between you and me half-breed. I could kill anyone without any hesitation."** Lord Kitotsu smirked.

"Even your own brother!?" InuYasha yelled back.

 **"He disgraced his kind losing to a half-breed mutt like you! I would've killed him anyway. I wanted to see who was able to defeat my brother.**

 **Kei was one of the strongest commanders in our clan, he was undefeatable. I was proud of my brother for being one of the best. Once I**

 **learned that he was defeated I was disappointed. I wanted to kill him myself. I find his killer is a half-breed, that's even more shameful."**

Kitotsu explained to InuYasha. InuYasha growled even more. He hated anyone who downgraded his power, but it always gets him fired up to show these

lowlife demons his true power.

"Daddy! Remember what you told me!? Don't let your guard down!" Miyuki shouted. Just when Kitotsu let out his lightning attack, InuYasha snapped

out of it and dodged just in the knick of time. InuYasha was trying to figure out how to attack without hurting the girls. He smirked. InuYasha grounded

his sword concentrating underneath Kitotsu.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha shouted his attack. Bursts of light started craking the ground beneath him heading towards Kitotsu. The ground shifted

beneath Kitotsu and he fell into a hole dropping Miyuki. Miyuki ran to her Father shivering and crying but where was Kagome?

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed out as Lord Kitotsu got out of the hole. Kitotsu was in the air with Kagome in his arms struggling.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed out. Kitotsu held out his dagger to Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped.

"Quiet you little wench." Kitotsu threatened.

"You bastard! Let Kagome go!" InuYasha was really angry that Kitotsu had hurt his precious daughter, even more pissed when he still had Kagome.

"You want your precious human?" Kitotsu smirked evilly at InuYasha. Kitotsu brought Kagome close to him licking her cheek with his serpent tongue.

Kagome shivered with fear.

"No! Stop!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha was really pissed. 'How. Dare. He. How DARE he do that to her!' InuYasha heard his demonic voice in his head.

"Mmm, you have a tasty one InuYasha." Kitotsu smirked.

"You filthy vermin!" InuYasha ran using his demon speed, had his claws ready and took a big leap.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" InuYasha shouted slashing at Kitotsu. Kitotsu dodged InuYasha's attack with an evil laugh.

"I won't be as easy as my brother InuYasha. You'll find it much more difficult to defeat me." He laughed evilly as he disappeared with Kagome in his arms.

"NO! KAGOME!" InuYasha ran to the spot where Kitotsu disappeared looking up at the sky. He clenched his fists and his teeth growling viciously. 'Kagome...

I WILL save you! I won't STOP until I find you!' InuYasha promised himself. He walked back to his daughter Miyuki with a worried expression.

"Daddy?" Miyuki worried about her Father. InuYasha kneeled down to his daughter placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Miyuki, I'm going to go after your Mother. I'm leaving you with Sango and Miroku while I go look for her." InuYasha told Miyuki.

"No! I want to help you Father!" Miyuki hugged InuYasha worried about her Mother getting hurt.

"Absolutely not!" InuYasha raised his voice a little hugging his daughter close to him.

"I'm not going to risk losing you AND your Mother. Besides your Mother would kill me if I let you come with me. You're not even ready yet Miyuki. I saw

how scared you were of Kitotsu. I rather you be with Sango and Miroku and out of harms way. I thought I lost you once when your Mother was pregnant

with you. I'm not going to let that happen again." InuYasha explained to Miyuki. She gripped on her Father's kimono, her body shivered with fear and anger.

'How DARE he take Mother from us!' Miyuki heard a demonic voice in her head. InuYasha pushed Miyuki gently away from him a little to look into her eyes.

He was shocked and worried for his daughter. 'Her demon side has awaken! Could it be because of Kagome being taken? I need to calm her down and fast

before it completely takes over.' InuYasha thought to himself.

"Miyuki." InuYasha placed his hand on his daughter's cheek. Miyuki stared into her Father's stern eyes.

"I PROMISE you that I will bring your Mother back. Please calm down, it's going to be alright." InuYasha reassured her. Miyuki started to calm down, her

eyes returning to normal. She looked at her Father with a sad look, she began to cry. InuYasha held her in his arms closely.

"Shhh. It's alright Miyuki. Everything will be okay." InuYasha petted her head softly as he walked back to the hut.

"It's not alright Daddy." Miyuki cried. InuYasha looked at his daughter.

"The village kids tease me and exclude me just because of what I am." Miyuki clenched on her Father's kimono, tears rolling down her cheeks. InuYasha

grew sad and angry, but he did understand what she's going through. He hugged his daughter close to him.

"Why didn't you tell us Miyuki?" InuYasha asked.

"Because I wanted to deal with it myself." Miyuki said. It took InuYasha a minute to figure out what she meant.

"Is that why you wanted to learn how to fight?" InuYasha's eyes grew wide.

"Well someone has to teach them a lesson." Miyuki growled punching her fist into her hand. InuYasha rolled his eyes chuckling to himself. 'She is just like me.'

He thought to himself.

"You really shouldn't do that Miyuki. That doesn't solve anything. Trust me, I know." He tapped his daughter's nose with a smile.

"Then how SHOULD I deal with them?" Miyuki asked. InuYasha giggled. They reached the hut seeing Sango and Miroku there.

"I'll tell you after I get your Mother back. In the meantime you need to behave yourself." InuYasha said to his daughter.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. InuYasha let Miyuki down and explained to Sango and Miroku what had happened.

"Kitotsu huh?" Miroku furrowed his brow looking down.

"Are you sure you're up to this InuYasha? Kitotsu is a very powerful serpent demon." Everyone looked down and saw Myoga.

"So you heard of him Myoga?" InuYasha asked.

"Lord Kitotsu of the Serpent Clan. He caused a dark war 500 years ago. Your Father fought against him and almost lost but he came out strong. Your Father

banished Kitotsu to the swamp area in the Northern lands." Myoga explained. InuYasha clenched his fists.

"Why did Father allow him to live!?" InuYasha asked.

"Your Father saw Kitotsu as a weak and pathetic demon at the time. He wanted to give him a second chance. For awhile now Kitotsu did nothing, once he

heard of your Father's passing Kitotsu started his evil ways again." Myoga elaborated some more. InuYasha could understand why his Father was

willing to give a pathetic demon a second chance at life.

"I fear for Kagome though. You need to go find her and fast before he does anything to her." Myoga said. InuYasha's eyes grew worried. He clenched his

fists.

"What are you talking about Myoga?" InuYasha's voice was shaking as he weighed each word.

"Kitotsu is a vile serpent who loves the taste of women. He could take her and make her his servant. Once he has a woman in sight, he takes her to his

lair and enslaves her." Myoga explained. Everyone's eyes grew wide worried about Kagome.

"Dammit!" InuYasha shouted punching a hole in the wall of the hut. His body was shaking in anger and disgust. He turned around and walked out of the hut.

InuYasha was feeling his demon side starting to take over but he had better control of it.

"InuYasha!" Miroku ran after him, he stopped seeing InuYasha in front of him.

" **Miroku. You and Sango take care of Miyuki. I'm going after Kagome.** " InuYasha's voice was demonic. Miyuki peeked out of the hut watching her

Father. He looked different to her. She gasped when her Father turned around to look at Miroku.

"InuYasha. You're... you're in your demon form." Miroku was worried and surprised.

 **"Kitotsu is going to regret messing with me and my family."** InuYasha growled and ran to start his search.

'Father.' Miyuki had just saw the demon side of her Father for the first time. She was amazed how well he is able to control it.

'Good luck InuYasha.' Miroku thought to himself praying that both him and Kagome will be okay.

 **That's all for this chapter. Things sure got intense and we got to see a Father-Daughter moment ^_^ Poor Kagome though :( What will become**

 **of her? What is Lord Kitotsu planning to do with her? Will InuYasha save Kagome in time? Find out as the story continues. Please R &R let**

 **me know what you think. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Lord Kitotsu

**Last time on A New Beginning we had read a heart to heart discussion between Father and Daughter after the encounter of Lord Kitotsu the Serpent**

 **Demon. Kagome had been kidnapped and InuYasha has turned into his demon form! Don't worry though he is able to control his demon side; he**

 **trained hard to control it better. What will Kitotsu do with Kagome? Will InuYasha save her before it's too late? Let's find out. BTW, I still don't**

 **own any of the characters from InuYasha, that recognition and praise goes to RT ^_^ Warning for possible lemons**

 **Chapter 4: Lord Kitotsu**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. It was blurry for a bit until everything was clear. GASP! Kagome sat up quickly realizing what happened to her. She looked

around wondering where she was.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out. Nothing. Kagome jumped out of the bed and ran to the door trying to open it. She pounded on the door with her fist.

"InuYasha!? Someone! Please help me!" Kagome shouted. No answer. Kagome slumped down onto the floor with her knees close to her chest and began to cry.

 **Meanwhile, InuYasha was in search of his precious Kagome**

 **"Where did he TAKE you Kagome?"** InuYasha growled searching the woods and forests. He traveled further North. Something caught his nose as he dodged an

attack from a troll demon.

" **Shit! I don't have time to fight you right now so just get out of my way!** " InuYasha glared at the troll demon.

 **"You shall not pass through here half-demon."** the troll demon said. InuYasha growled and took out his Tetsusaiga. He jumped up in the air.

" **I said get the fuck out of my way!** " InuYasha took his sword and sliced the troll demon in half leaving it behind. InuYasha put his blade away looking up to

the sky. 'I won't let anyone get in the way of me finding you Kagome.' InuYasha thought to himself as a clenched his hands into fists. InuYasha started to take

off once again.

 **Back at Lord Kitotsu's lair**

Kagome heard someone walking down the hall and slowly stood up. She peeked through the window on her door. GASP! It's Kitotsu! Kagome backed away from the

door afraid of what he was going to do to her. Kagome went to the corner of the room curled up. The door o the room began to open. 'No. No! NOO!' Kagome

screamed out scared.

"I see you're awake now human." Kitotsu snickered walking towards Kagome. He took his hand and took Kagome's chin forcing her to look at him. She was shivering

with fear and anger.

"Yes, you shall make a lovely servant." Kitotsu grinned evilly. He got close to Kagome's face and licked her cheek and her ear with his serpent tongue. Kagome

felt her heart drop, she needed to get out of here and fast. Kagome took her hands and started to push Kitotsu away from her when a bright blue light shot

from her hands to Kitotsu's chest. Her spiritual powers sent Kitotsu flying across the room. Kagome was gasping as it took a lot to use her powers. She got up

and started to ran out of the room but by the time she could Kitotsu grabbed her leg. She fell down hard on the floor screaming for Kitotsu to let go. Tears filled

her eyes.

"You little wench! You shall pay for that!" Kitotsu growled. He tied Kagome to the bed and ripped her clothes off using his claws.

"No! Stop! Please don't do this!" Kagome pleaded. Kitotsu slapped Kagome and laughed evilly.

"You will learn your place you little wench!" Kitotsu gleamed.

 **Back to InuYasha**

InuYasha slashed and cut down any demon that got in his way. He wasn't about to slow down now. He was so focused on finding Kagome that he bumped into

someone.

 **"Out of way."** InuYasha growled.

"Brother?" InuYasha looked up recognizing the voice. He stood up really fast.

 **"Sesshomaru? What are doing here?"** InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at his brother noticing the change.

"What's going on that you have to use your demon form InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked his brother. InuYasha glared.

 **"Kagome was kidnapped by this Lord Kitotsu demon."** InuYasha explained. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide.

"You better hurry before he hurts her in more ways than you can count. He is a vile and brutal demon, he will take her in a heart beat." Sesshomaru said.

 **"What do you think I'm doing!? I didn't travel this far North for nothing!"** InuYasha growled at his brother.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called out to him. Sesshomaru looked behind him and saw Rin walk towards them with their baby son Kentaro. InuYasha looked at Rin

seeing the little half-demon in Rin's arms. InuYasha smiled.

"Rin didn't I tell you to stay inside the hut?" Sesshomaru worried for his precious Rin.

"I wanted to see what was going only to see that InuYasha is here." Rin smiled. InuYasha worried a little and backed away.

 **"I got to go brother."** InuYasha ran off to search for Kagome.

"Aww, I wanted to show Kentaro to him." Rin frowned. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Kagome is in trouble, he didn't have time to stay. Plus InuYasha was in his demon form. He didn't want to scare Kentaro. InuYasha did the right thing."

Sesshomaru explained to Rin. Rin nodded and they both returned to their hut.

'Sesshomaru and Rin had a son together? Wow I'm very impressed and shocked with Sesshomaru, but I'm also happy for him. I'm glad he's finally happy.'

InuYasha thought to himself. 'Kagome...' He began to think again. He stopped closing his eyes taking a few deep breaths. He cleared his mind of everything

except Kagome. Her scent, her love for him, her gentleness, her kindness, her friendship. Everything about her he kept in his mind. He felt his heart pound

hard against his chest. Gasp! InuYasha looked to the left of him. 'My heart is leading me towards there. Kagome is not too far. Don't worry Kagome, I will

save you!' InuYasha promised himself clenching his fists. InuYasha took off in the direction his heart told him to.

 **Back in Kitotsu's lair**

Kitotsu was massaging Kagome's silky breasts as Kagome cried out of fear. She couldn't escape and no one knew where she was. Kitotsu kissed her mouth

viciously slipping his serpent tongue into her mouth. Kagome felt sick to her stomach. 'Inu..Yasha..' Tears fell from her eyes. Kitotsu sucked on her neck playing

with one of her nipples. Kagome gasped hating what Kitotsu was doing to her.

"You'll become my little nymph you wench." Kitotsu growled in her ear. Kagome shivered with fear. When Kitotsu kissed her again she bit his lip hard enough

to make it bleed. Kitotsu hissed in pain slapping Kagome again.

"You'll regret that. Now you will really know pain." Kitotsu growled. He took his cock and teased her pussy with the tip. Kagome cried out for Kitotsu to stop.

Kitotsu showed an evil grin shoving his thick cock into her. Kagome screamed in pain. 'InuYasha, please help me.' She pleaded in her mind. Just when

she thought all hope was lost a big crash came through the door as it broke down leaving a lot of smoke. Kitotsu stopped and turned to look at who had

disturbed his fun. Just when the smoke cleared, Kagome saw a familiar face that she never thought she would see again.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out. InuYasha walked in seeing his precious Kagome tied to the bed and smelled her blood. He saw bruises on her and smelled fear in

her. He saw the tears on Kagome's face. Kagome saw the purple marks on InuYasha's cheeks and his eyes were red. 'InuYasha's demon side.' Kagome worried.

 **"You BASTARD!"** InuYasha growled zooming in on Kitotsu. InuYasha slashed Kitotsu's face sending him flying through the walls of the room. InuYasha walked

over to his naked wife breaking the chains from her arms and legs. He hugged Kagome in his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

 **"I'm so sorry I didn't make it on time."** InuYasha felt tears in his eyes. Kagome held on to him as he scooped her up in his arms. He used his demon speed

to get her out of lair. A flash of blue lightning struck InuYasha in the back sending him and Kagome flying. Kagome gasped in pain, she could hardly move on her

own. InuYasha slowly looked up at Kagome worried about her. He covered her with his kimono to protect her. Kagome put on his robe of the fire rat covering her

naked body.

 **"InuYasha, you will pay for interrupting my fun evening."** Kitotsu changed into his demon form. InuYasha growled with anger and disgust.

 **"And you will regret the day that YOU messed with ME!"** InuYasha growled back at Kitotsu. They both collided into each other into a heated battle.

Kagome watched InuYasha fight for her with tears in her eyes. She hated feeling so weak and useless.

 **"Kagome run!"** InuYasha shouted. Kagome got out of the way when a flash of lightning was heading towards her. She had enough of being weak. She stood firm

where she stood. InuYasha watched her as she stood her ground. He used the wind scar on Kitotsu as a distraction for Kagome to get herself out of here.

 **"You idiot! Get out!"** InuYasha shouted with worried tension in his voice.

"No InuYasha! I'm tired of running!" Kagome began. Kitotsu attacked with his blue lightning.

" **BACKLASH WAVE!"** InuYasha shouted his attack sending Kitotsu's lightning right back at him. 'That should keep him down for a bit.' InuYasha thought to

himself. He raced towards Kagome taking her in his arms getting her out of that place. As soon as InuYasha and Kagome got outside InuYasha let Kagome down.

" **What are you talking about Kagome? Look what he did to you!"** InuYasha had a sad and scared expression. 'InuYasha really has control of his demon side.'

Kagome thought to herself. Kagome reached for his face and kissed his lips softly. 'Kagome...' InuYasha returned her kiss. Just then a blue light surrounded them.

Kagome felt warm inside, she felt an urge of power going through her.

 **"K..Kagome?"** InuYasha watched the blue light envelope her. 'What the hell is going on with her spiritual powers?' InuYasha asked himself. As the blue light

began to dissipate InuYasha gasped with shock.

 **"K..Kagome. You. You're..."**

 **That's all for this chapter, I'm going to leave the suspense there for you. What do you think happened to Kagome that moment? ^_^ They still**

 **had Kitotsu to worry about and InuYasha was not about to lose to a pathetic demon who dared to hurt his precious Kagome. What will happen**

 **next? Find out as the story continues. ^_^ Please keep up the R &R's and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome's New Power

**Last time on A New Beginning Kagome was kidnapped by Lord Kitotsu. Even worse, raped! :( Poor Kagome was scared but angry at the same time. She**

 **felt weak and useless that she couldn't defend herself. InuYasha had came to her rescue but he was in his demon form. For a short brief we came**

 **across Sesshomaru and Rin only to see that they have a son! :D InuYasha got Kagome out of Kitotsu's lair, Kagome cried because she didn't want**

 **to feel weak anymore. Kagome no longer wanted to run away, she wants to stay and fight. Her feelings were so strong that an orb of blue light**

 **surrounded her and InuYasha. What was going on with Kagome? Will Kitotsu finally be defeated? Let's find out shall we :)**

 **Chapter 5: Kagome's New Power**

Kagome was completely surrounded by a beautiful blue light. InuYasha's eyes grew wide wondering what the hell was going on. He never took his eyes off of

Kagome.

 **"What is going on with Kagome's spiritual powers?"** InuYasha asked himself. The light was starting to dissipate allowing InuYasha to see Kagome's figure. Once

the light was completely gone InuYasha gasped.

 **"Ka..Kagome. You're... You're a..."** InuYasha watched as Kagome stood up. Kagome's silky raven hair was half silver and half black. Her beautiful brown eyes

had turned a shimmering golden amber. InuYasha looked at her hands and saw claws.

"InuYasha? Is something the matter?" Kagome asked. InuYasha jumped with the sound of her voice. He was deep in shock.

 **"Ka..Kagome. Look at you. You're a.. half-demon."** InuYasha whispered still in shock. Kagome's eyes grew wide. She brought her hands up to her seeing that

she had claws. She felt ears at the top of her head. She even saw that her hair was two different colors. Kagome smiled.

"I.. I'm a half-demon... like you." Kagome hugged InuYasha happily. InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome changed right there in front of him. Into a

half-demon! InuYasha smelled her scent. 'It really is her.' InuYasha thought to himself. 'Her strong feelings of wanting to be stronger and her wishing to become

a half-demon like me. Her spiritual powers granted her wish.' InuYasha continued to think.

" **Kagome..."** Just when InuYasha was about to speak, Kitotsu crashed through the roof of his lair destroying it.

 **"You think you have won this battle InuYasha!?"** Kitotsu hissed. InuYasha growled facing Kitotsu.

 **"Once I'm done with you, you're going to wish you were dead!"** InuYasha yelled. Kagome stood beside InuYasha with a glare. InuYasha could hear her

growl. Kitotsu stared at the woman beside InuYasha. He began to laugh.

 **"The same woman I took turned half-demon? She really is something special InuYasha."** Kitotsu snickered. Kagome clenched her fists tightly. InuYasha

was beginning to worry about her.

"You..." Kagome began. InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"I will KILL you for what you have done to me!" Kagome growled and took off after Kitotsu.

 **"KAGOME!"** InuYasha followed suit worried about Kagome's rage taking over her. Kitotsu has really left a mark on her.

 **"You think you can kill me!?"** Kitotsu hissed bringing out his claws to take out Kagome. Kagome snickered disappearing out of sight. She appeared in front of

Kitotsu slashing his face sending him flying against the mountain that was behind his lair. 'She's so fast! Faster than any normal half-breed. Is it because of

her spiritual powers?' InuYasha thought, surprised by Kagome's speed and strength. Kagome took Kitotsu's serpent tail lifting him up. She spun him around

and through him to the other side. InuYasha wasn't sure whether to help Kagome or watch her torture him till he begged to die. InuYasha grinned at the thought.

 **"DAMN YOU YOU WENCH!"** Kitotsu hissed. InuYasha grabbed the neck of the serpent demon squeezing tightly, he glared at Kitotsu.

" **You think you can just mess with me and my family and get away with it!?"** InuYasha growled. Kagome watched InuYasha with a grin. She loved

the sudden urge of power flowing through her. Kagome walked close and put her face close to Kitotsu's. InuYasha's yes widened.

 **"You will die like the vile vermin that you are. You won't live to see another day."** Kagome growled with a demonic voice. She backed off far away from

Kitotsu. A light formed in Kagome's hands and flew straight to Kitotsu like spears, pinning him to a tree. InuYasha joined Kagome taking out his sword.

Both of them wanted to finish this battle once and for all. The light turned into a bow and another light turned into an arrow. Kagome grinned watching Kitotsu

struggle with fear.

 **"DIE KITOTSU!"** Kagome shouted releasing the bolt that was in the shape of an arrow.

" **WIND SCAR!"** InuYasha swung his sword as the attack combined with Kagome's. Both attacks charged at Kitotsu as he screamed in fear.

 **"NOO! HOW CAN I LOSE TO TWO HALF-BREEDS!?"** Kitotsu screamed as the attack made contact with him. Kagome and InuYasha watched as Kitotsu

disintegrated into nothing but dust. Kagome turned around and started to walk off ready to leave from that vile place. InuYasha turned to Kagome watching

her walk away.

"Wait!" InuYasha yelled out feeling his normal self again. He caught up to Kagome. Kagome looked at him looking normal herself too.

"What the hell was that? First you turn half-demon. Then you have these powers that no other half-demon is capable of. I've never seen anything like that!"

InuYasha was showing how surprised he was but was also showing worry. Kagome had her hands on her hips with a seductive glare.

"What's the matter InuYasha? Worried that I may be just a little bit stronger than you?" Kagome grinned. InuYasha glared at Kagome with a grin.

"I really doubt that Kagome." InuYasha copied Kagome placing his hands on his hips.

"Let's see who is faster." Kagome challenged and ran straight through the woods. InuYasha shook his head giggling. 'She's trying her new powers out.' He thought.

InuYasha raced after her catching up to her. They were right next to each other.

"Give it up Kagome. You know I'll win." InuYasha told her. Kagome smiled.

"Oh?" Kagome disappeared again like she did before. InuYasha's eyes widened. Once he exited out of the forest he saw Kagome waiting for him.

"H..How?" InuYasha stared at Kagome. She turned around facing InuYasha. It took his breath away seeing how beautiful she was. She was always beautiful.

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and kissed his forehead smiling at him.

"Looks like I won." Kagome chimed. InuYasha smiled wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her to his lips kissing her softly. Kagome and InuYasha

felt an urge of passion that they never experienced before as their lips touched. They pulled away from each other, both with shock on their bright red faces.

"L..Let's go home." Kagome suggested. InuYasha nodded not trusting his voice.

 **Back at the hut**

Sango and Miroku were taking care of Miyuki as well as their own kids. Risa and Lisa were playing with Miyuki. The girls were playing around in the village. Miyuki

had bumped into one of the village kids. The kids gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Miyuki said trying to be polite.

"Go away half-demon. You don't belong here." One of the village boys said. Risa and Lisa glared at the village boy. Miyuki glared but she felt powerless. She

didn't want to start trouble.

"You are not welcome here." A village girl said.

"We know of what your kind is like." Another village girl said.

"You are an eye-sore." Another village boy said. Risa and Lisa started to fight the village kids.

 **Back to Miroku and Sango**

"I wonder if InuYasha and Kagome are alright." Sango said with a sad expression. Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango.

"Don't worry Sango, I am sure they will make it back alright." Miroku reassured her. Sango nodded.

"I know Miroku. I'm still worried about them though. They have been gone for a long time." Sango said. Miroku brought Sango close to him and kissed her

forehead. Sango blushed a bright red.

"M..Miroku." Sango whispered.

"Everything will be alright." Miroku held Sango close to him.

 **Back to the girls**

"We won't let you bully Miyuki!" Risa yelled.

"Yeah, she's our friend!" Lisa also yelled. The village kids were disgusted that the human girls called a half-demon their friend. Miyuki had tears in her eyes.

"But you're human! Demon Slayers as well!" One of the village boys pointed out.

"Shut up! No one talks to our friend so unkindly!" Risa shouted. Risa and Lisa started to fight the kids again. More of the village kids joined in to help and

started to hurt Miyuki. Miyuki started crying.

"MIYUKI!" Risa and Lisa shouted in unison. Both girls were taking care of the kids that were fighting back, but what about Miyuki?

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Miyuki cried out. She was curled up in a ball covering herself with her arms.

"MIYUKI!" Kagome grabbed all the kids by the back of their shirts holding them up. InuYasha picked up his daughter holding her in his arms. 'I'm so sorry Miyuki.'

InuYasha thought sadly.

"L..Lady Ka..Kagome!?" The village kids shouted surprised by how different she looked. All of the kids stopped fighting and bowed to Kagome.

"What gives you kids the right to bully MY daughter!?" Kagome growled. The kids looked up with widened eyes. InuYasha stood next to Kagome glaring at all

the village kids that bullied his daughter.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" Risa and Lisa pushed the kids they were fighting out of the way hugging the both of them.

"We are so sorry. We were trying our best to protect her but we failed you." Risa said. The twins were crying. InuYasha petted both of the girl's heads.

"No girls, it was very noble of you." InuYasha smiled. The twins looked up seeing InuYasha's smile and felt relieved.

"Please Lady Kagome, we didn't know she was your daughter." One of the village boys said. Kagome growled.

"So you are saying that you will pick on any other half-demon that comes your way!?" Kagome hissed at them. InuYasha was loving this new Kagome. He didn't

dare interrupt.

"N..No of course not Lady Kagome." The village boy said. Kagome tossed the village kids she had in her hands to join the rest of the kids. All the kids bowed to

Kagome as she glared.

"Now are you kids going to play nice or am I going to have to talk to your parents!?" Kagome growled.

"We are so sorry Lady Kagome and InuYasha." The kids pleaded in unison. InuYasha glared.

"We aren't the only ones you should be apologizing to." InuYasha growled at the kids. Everyone looked up and saw the hurt Miyuki in his arms. Miyuki looked

at all the children bowing at her parents feet. She was snickering in her mind.

"We are so very sorry Miyuki." The children said in unison feeling horrible for what they have done. 'You better be sorry you bastards!' Miyuki thought glaring at

the children.

"Why should I believe you?" Miyuki asked. Kagome and InuYasha looked at their daughter with sad expressions. The kids looked up at Miyuki seeing her glare

at them. One of the village boys stood up and walked close to InuYasha and Kagome. Miyuki jumped out of her Father's arms, standing in front of the boy.

Miyuki glared at the boy. 'He was their leader.' Miyuki growled to herself. The boy stood tall and closed his eyes. Miyuki gasped. 'Is he..? Is he telling me to.. slap

him..?' Miyuki wondered to herself. Miyuki was definitely pissed off and without hesitation, she did just that. She slapped the boy across the face. InuYasha and

Kagome were very shocked at their daughter's action.

"I'm sorry we have hurt you Miss Miyuki. We won't ever hurt you or anybody else again. Please except our apologies and become friends with us." The boy

looked so sincere. Miyuki sighed crossing her arms.

"Fine. Only if you promise not to bully m no more. Or I'll kick all of your asses. Don't forget who my Father and Mother are." Miyuki told them. All the children

bowed down to Miyuki and promised her not to bully her.

InuYasha and Kagome took Miyuki, Lisa and Risa back to the hut where Sango and Miroku were waiting.

"InuYasha! Kagome! Huh?" Sango was excited that her friends were back but something was different. Miroku and Sango were looking at Kagome. Miyuki was on

her shoulders still messing with her Mother's new ears. InuYasha and Kagome were giggling at Miyuki.

"Kagome.." Miroku whispered. Sango and Miroku couldn't get a grasp at Kagome's different look. InuYasha saw them both stare at Kagome. He got a little

aggravated especially with Miroku.

"Are you two going to say something or just stare at Kagome? Especially YOU Monk." InuYasha said. They both snapped out of it and started asking questions.

Kagome and InuYasha sat down and told them the whole story of Kagome's new powers.

 **This was one of my favorite chapters that I ever came up with. ^_^ I love what happened in this chapter. Kagome is a half-demon, Miyuki finally**

 **gains respect form the village kids. There's still more to come with this story. Hope you guys enjoy it and please R &R ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: InuYasha Trains Kagome

**Last time on A New Beginning, we saw that Kagome become a half-demon! Omg! InuYasha was very surprised and shocked at Kagome's new power,**

 **but he also worries about her. He's worried that Kagome won't be able to control nor handle her new powers. What will InuYasha do about Kagome?**

 **Let's find out shall we. ^_^ BTW: InuYasha belongs RT, I don't own them, just the story. ^_^**

 **Chapter 6: InuYasha Trains Kagome**

One early morning Kagome went to the fields that InuYasha and their daughter trained. She wanted to try out her new powers. Kagome held out her hands and

closed her eyes, suddenly an orb of red light shined from her hands. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped.

"Wow so I can use my powers without getting exhausted. Turning into a half-demon has really enhanced my strength and stamina." She said with a smile.

 **Back at the hut**

InuYasha woke up seeing that Kagome was gone. He got out of bed to check on his daughter. Miyuki was still asleep with a big smile on her face. 'She must be

having a very good dream.' InuYasha smiled shaking his head. InuYasha went outside smelling Kagome's scent. He follwed her scent to the fields where he trained

his daughter. He stopped seeing Kagome using her spiritual powers. He watched her in amazement. Kagome took a deep breath and concentrated once again. Blue

flames surrounded her hands, she gasped. InuYasha's eyes grew wide. 'What the hell?' InuYasha thought. Kagome smelled a familiar scent and looked to where

InuYasha was. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers that made him melt right away.

"Hello InuYasha." Kagome said. 'Oh damn, what am I feeling right now?' InuYasha wondered to himself. His face was flushed, he turned away so that Kagome

wouldn't see him blush. He heard Kagome giggle and walk towards him. InuYasha looked back at her as she approached him.

"Spying on me are we?" Kagome crossed her arms with a playful smirk. InuYasha giggled shaking his head.

"Just trying to figure you out Kagome." InuYasha said. Kagome tilted her head to the side with a confused look.

"What do you mean InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha crossed his arms, his face grew worried.

"You're different than any other half-demon. I mean you have the strength and the speed of a full fledged demon, but I can still smell the human in you. Your

spiritual powers have enhanced twice as powerful. I felt it when I saw you trying your powers out. I'm worried that you won't be able to control your new powers

nor be able to handle them." InuYasha explained. Kagome frowned thinking to herself, 'Does InuYasha think that I will go berserk or something? Does he like me

as a half-demon, or does he want me back to my human self?'

"Why don't you train me InuYasha?" Kagome asked him. InuYasha's eyes grew wide. 'She wants me to train her? ME!? Train her? How am I going to train her?

The way she defeated Kitotsu, it seemed like she knew what she was doing.' InuYasha thought to himself. He looked at her seeing that she was growing

impatient that he wasn't answering her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Why do you need me to train you Kagome? I don't have the kind of power you have." InuYasha said.

"Well not spiritual powers, I can do that on my own. I just need you to train me on how to control my demon side. How to be a half-demon." Kagome said.

InuYasha gave a small smile. He really didn't want to train her because he wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. Plus he didn't want to hurt her in any way.

"Well since you're practically begging me to train you..." InuYasha laid his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"HEY! I didn't beg!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha chuckled.

"I'm just teasing you Kagome." InuYasha told her. Kagome smiled following InuYasha. He went on one side of the field and Kagome on the other side.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm your wife!" Kagome called out to InuYasha. 'Easy for you to say.' InuYasha thought to himself.

 **Back at the hut**

Sango and Miroku were watching their twin daughters play with Miyuki and Shippo outside.

"I wonder where InuYasha and Kagome went." Sango cupped her cheeks in her hands leaning on her legs.

"InuYasha is probably out training with Kagome. She's a half-demon now remember?" Miroku explained. Sango sighed.

"I still don't understand why she wanted to become a half-demon. Kagome was fine just the way she was." Sango said feeling a little disappointed.

"Sango, it was Kagome's wish. She explained that to us. She hated feeling weak." Miroku told Sango. Sango looked up at Miroku with a surprised look.

"But she was never weak! Kagome was strong and powerful in her own way! She didn't need to go and change herself!" Sango shouted. Miyuki looked over at

Sango hearing the commotion. Risa and Lisa pounced Miyuki which had them all laughing. Miyuki told her best friends that she needed to ask Sango something.

Miyuki walked over to Sango and looked at her.

"Do you not like Mommy now? Because she is like me and Daddy now?" Miyuki asked in a sad tone. Sango looked at Miyuki forgetting that she could hear almost

everything.

"I love your Mother Miyuki, she's my best friend. I just don't understand why she changed like that all of a sudden." Sango said with her hand on Miyuki's head.

"Mother told me that it was because she was in danger. She said that since she was still in training with her spiritual powers, she was still weak. Every time she

would use her powers she grew tired. Kitotsu hurt Mother to the point that she wanted to be stronger, she wanted to be like Daddy. When her wish to become

like Daddy was so strong, her spiritual powers granted her that wish." Miyuki explained to her. Sango and Miroku starred at Miyuki with wide eyes. 'She's as wise

as her Mother.' Sango thought.

 **Meanwhile with InuYasha and Kagome**

"Keep it up Kagome, don't slow down!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome was using her powers to bring up different size boulders and jumping from one boulder to the

next. Kagome was working on her speed and how she needs to be careful especially when there could be objects in the way. InuYasha was very impressed by how

good Kagome was doing. He smirked and decided to do a few sneak attacks. He got up close to Kagome having his claws ready. Kagome gasped and dodged

InuYasha's attack. She then begin to do the same following his lead. 'She seems to be getting better at this. Her senses are on full alert, her speed has gotten

better and is pretty controlled, and her strength... well we need a little bit more time on that. Her strength still needs more work.' InuYasha thought to himself

while he was in combat with Kagome. Every time they tried to land a hit on one another, the other dodges. It was like seeing a choreographed dance ritual or

something. Kagome was having a lot of fun training with InuYasha.

Once InuYasha and Kagome stopped, he walked over to her with a smile. InuYasha placed a hand on Kagome's head.

"I think that's enough training for the day." InuYasha said. Kagome gave a small little pout.

"Aw but things were just getting good." Kagome whined. InuYasha giggled shaking his head.

"You need to rest Kagome. You don't need to over do it." InuYasha suggested. Kagome nodded finally giving in.

 **Let's see what Sango and Miroku are up to now**

Risa and Lisa had fallen asleep on Miroku's lap, Sango and Miyuki were out by a tree away from the others. Miyuki wanted to talk to Sango.

"What's the matter Miyuki?" Sango asked.

"Do you really understand what I told you Sango. It seems like you still have doubts." Miyuki said. Sango gasped. 'Does she know what's on my mind?' Sango

wondered.

"I know you told me what happened, and I know it was Kagome's wish, but she still shouldn't have changed just out of the blue." Sango whispered sadly.

"Do you really think that Sango?" Sango jumped recognizing the voice. She turned around to see Kagome and InuYasha.

"K..Kagome!" Sango stood up really fast with a sad and shocked expression on her face. Kagome looked at her best friend with a sad expression, InuYasha had

a worried expression. He did understood why Sango was thinking like she was, but to talk to Miyuki of all people about her Mother?

"Do you think that I can't handle being a half-demon too?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango looked at InuYasha. 'He must have said that to her to.' Sango

thought to herself. As if he could read her thoughts, InuYasha nodded sadly.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Miyuki hugged her parents and climbed on her Daddy's shoulders. She loved playing with his ears. She reached out to her Mommy's ear to touch

it. Miyuki giggled.

"I love Mommy's new look." Miyuki said happily. InuYasha and Kagome smiled at their daughter.

"Come on squirt, time for you to eat." InuYasha said with a smile.

"Daddy, I told you not to call me that." Miyuki whined. Kagome giggled seeing them off. She turned back to Sango.

"Kagome... I.. I was just saying that I didn't really understand why." Sango said in defense. Kagome was a bit disappointed that no one believed in her. Well

InuYasha is warming up a bit to her new powers but he still has worries.

"I made the decision to become a half-demon Sango, why can't you accept that?" Kagome asked.

"You were fine just the way you were Kagome. You just needed to train more to become stronger. You would've been fine." Sango tried to explain.

"If you were there, you would probably understand why I changed into a half-demon." Kagome said almost growling at Sango. Sango's eyes widened almost

scared of her best friend.

"Ka..Kagome... What happened to you?" Sango asked worried for her best friend. Kagome felt her body heat up, her eyes turned red. She was seething with rage.

Sango gasped recognizing this all too well from InuYasha.

InuYasha felt a sudden change in Kagome and rushed over to her.

"Kagome, Kagome!" InuYasha called out to her. Kagome was still changing.

"What the hell did you say Sango!?" InuYasha yelled at Sango with a worried expression. Sango had backed away.

"All I asked was, What happened to her that made her want to change out of the blue! Then Kagome started growling and then this happens!" Sango called back to

InuYasha. His eyes widened, he knew why Kagome was acting this way. InuYasha turned back to Kagome with a gentle look. He placed his hand on her cheek and

spoke.

"Kagome... Kagome it's okay. You are safe, and you are with me. There's no reason for you to let your demon side take control over you." InuYasha said with a

gentle voice. Kagome felt the comfort, slowly starting to calm down.

"That's it Kagome. Everything is alright. That's my girl." InuYasha stroked her cheek softly and kept talking to Kagome. Listening to his voice, Kagome finally

calmed down looking like her normal self.

"Why don't you go back inside the hut Kagome. Let me talk to Sango." InuYasha told her. Kagome nodded heading back to the hut to lay down.

"What just happened?" Sango asked with worried tension in her voice. InuYasha sat down with his arms crossed.

"Sango, Kagome doesn't want to think about what happened after Kitotsu kidnapped her. She wants to forget. Kitotsu set off her demon side right after her

change." InuYasha explained.

"That still doesn't explain what made her freak out just because I wanted to know what happened." Sango said. InuYasha sighed.

"Kitotsu raped her Sango!" InuYasha growled in a hushed voice. Sango's eyes grew wide, suddenly feeling bad for everything she has said about Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know InuYasha." Sango whispered back. InuYasha nodded.

"It's okay, just never mention it again." InuYasha warned Sango.

With that said InuYasha and Sango headed back to the hut.

 **Wow Sango doesn't think Kagome should have changed her appearance. InuYasha is worried that Kagome isn't able to handle her new powers.**

 **With just thinking or trying to talk about what happened, Kagome's demon side reacts! D: Will she ever be able to control her demon side? Will**

 **Sango and InuYasha finally get used to the new and improved Kagome? Find out as the story continues. Please keep up the R &R guys, they really**

 **help me out with my stories ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Kagome's Doubts

**Hey guys, been a few days since I last updated this story. It's been so hectic around here lately. I hope you guys are enjoying the story.**

 **Me: Hey InuYasha, do you want to do the disclaimer for me? *Clasps hands together pleading***

 **InuYasha: Feh why the hell should I wench?**

 **Me: *Death stare***

 **InuYasha: Epp! Okay okay! Cutimist doesn't own any of us except her own characters and this story. There! Happy now!?**

 **Me: *peace sign* Very!**

 **InuYasha: Feh!**

 **Chapter 7: Kagome's Doubts**

Kagome went out for a walk by the Goshinboku where she first met InuYasha. She placed her hand on the mark that was left on the tree stroking downwards deep in

thought. 'A lot has changed since then, hasn't it InuYasha?' She thought to herself.

InuYasha followed Kagome without her noticing, keeping an eye on her. He worried about her sometimes, he worried more since she is now a half-demon. He

watched her as Kagome approached the Goshinboku. He watched as Kagome placed her hand on the trunk of the tree.

"InuYasha?" Kagome turned her head to look at her beloved. InuYasha's ears twitched with the sound of his name and looked up at Kagome.

InuYasha walked over to Kagome wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder taking in her scent. 'Even though she's changed, it's still her.

Her scent is the same only stronger.' Kagome turned around to hug InuYasha, her face buried in his chest.

"InuYasha, do you still love me even though I changed?" Kagome asked sadly. InuYasha caught on to her worries hugging her close to him.

"Kagome, why would you even ask that? Of course I still love you, nothing can change that." InuYasha began to stroke her hair softly, smiling when he heard a soft

rumble from Kagome. Kagome relaxed in InuYasha's arms, she felt safe and warm. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him about it. The fact that I'm doubting myself. Did I

make the right decision? Should I have changed into a half-demon? Or.. Or should I have just stayed human? After what Sango said, I started having doubts. Then

again, InuYasha was feeling the same way that Sango is. I'm not sure if he's warming up to it or just... putting up with it.'

InuYasha could sense her doubts but never questioned her. He didn't want to upset her nor worry her anymore than what she already was.

 **Meanwhile Sango and Miroku had went back to the Demon Slayers Village that she once called home**

'It's been a long time hasn't it father?' Sango thought as she put flowers on her father's grave. Miroku stood behind Sango with a hand on her shoulder.

"Sister!" Sango turned around seeing her little brother Kohaku. It's been awhile since she last saw him. The last time she saw him, Kohaku was training to become

a full grown demon slayer helping those in need slaying demons. Kohaku and Sango embraced each other longingly.

"I missed you Kohaku." Sango whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too sister." Kohaku smiled, almost in tears. Sango looked at her brother with a smile as he sat down next to her looking down on their father's grave.

"Ever since we defeated Naraku, everyone that was pretty much involved with his plan can finally rest in peace. Even I feel relief." Kohaku said with a smile. Sango

nodded.

"No one is in pain anymore, not even you Kohaku." Sango said. Kohaku nodded. He got up after paying his village his respects and got on Kirara.

"Wait! Where are going Kohaku?" Sango asked. She didn't want to be separated from her little brother. Kohaku smiled.

"I'm still traveling helping those in need of my help Sango. Besides you got your hands full anyway with my little nieces and nephew." Kohaku smiled and gave

Kirara the order to go. Sango smiled as she watched them disappear.

Sango and Miroku returned to Lady Kaede's village. Risa and Lisa ran up to their parents giving them big hugs.

"How are my sweet little girls?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"We've been playing with Miyuki and Shippo all day daddy." Risa said.

"Yeah and Shippo was showing us his special moves he learned." Lisa said. Sango looked up and saw Miyuki playing with Kagome's bow with wide eyes.

"Miyuki!" Sango shouted. Miyuki jumped and dropped the bow. Sango and Miroku approached Miyuki with worried expressions.

"I was just looking at it Sango." Miyuki explained. Sango took the bow and gave it to Miroku to put up.

"You really shouldn't be messing with it. What would your mother and father think?" Sango explained. Miyuki looked down, her ears flattened on her head.

"Please don't tell them Sango. I won't mess with mommy's bow again, I'm sorry. Just please don't tell them. I don't want them to worry about me." Sango placed her

hands on her hips and sighed in defeat.

"Okay but don't touch your mother's bow again, it's too dangerous for you." Sango explained. Miyuki nodded and went back to playing with Risa and Lisa.

 **Meanwhile InuYasha and Kagome were heading back to the village deep in conversation**

"What do you mean Kagome? Are you not happy?" InuYasha asked with ears flat down on his head. Kagome tightened her hand in his looking up to the sky.

"It's just... Sango doesn't seem to like my sudden change. Also I'm worried about hurting them when I transform into a demon. I could've hurt Sango InuYasha. I

even could have hurt you." Kagome looked down sadly.

"Feh. You? Hurt me? Come on Kagome, be realistic here." InuYasha snorted. Kagome glared a little at InuYasha. 'Is he doubting my strength? Then again he was able

to calm me down when I was transforming. I never even tried to attack anyone, but I could have.' Kagome thought to herself.

"I'll admit this to you Kagome. Since your change, you have gotten faster and stronger and that's with the help of your spiritual powers. But I am still a lot more

skilled and a lot more stronger than you are. You wouldn't be able to hurt me." InuYasha spoke confidently.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kagome sighed in defeat. She knew he was right. InuYasha is able to control his demon side, and he is a lot stronger than she is. She

may be faster than he is but not stronger. Of course InuYasha did say that she had the speed and strength of a full fledged demon. 'Even so, InuYasha can still cut

down any demon that comes his way. He always showed every demon just how powerful and how strong he was. Even with half the strength and power of a human,

he was still the strongest. He proved that by cutting off Sesshomaru's arm a long time ago. He even proved that he is the true heir to Tetsusaiga.' Kagome thought.

"Let's head back to Kaede's." InuYasha suggested. Kagome nodded.

As they were getting close to the village, InuYasha scented something that he did not like. Kagome was also on full alert following InuYasha's lead.

"Kagome, maybe you should stand back." InuYasha suggested with a worried expression.

"No way! I'm with you all the way!" Kagome argued.

A tornado of flames flew over the trees, slowly dissipating a man with long black hair landed in front of them. His eyes were a deep violet, he had armor that

resembled dragon scales and possibly fangs on the shoulders. His clothes underneath were red, you could see the flames at the end of his sleeves.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha growled. The strange man sneered at InuYasha.

"I am called Ryosuke, Lord of the dragon tribe. I have come for the girl." Ryosuke glared in Kagome's direction giving an evil grin. Kagome hid behind InuYasha

grasping on his kimono tightly.

"Over my dead body! There's no way in hell I'm letting you lay a hand on her!" InuYasha growled protectively. Ryosuke growled back, glaring at InuYasha. 'There's

no way I'm letting this bastard take Kagome! She's been through enough already!' InuYasha thought.

"Kagome, get away from here." InuYasha whispered for her to hear. Kagome was too frightened to move.

Ryosuke created a flame from his hands that spiraled around InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha grabbed Kagome to hold her close to him protecting her from the

flames.

"Ah, the robe of the fire rat that can withstand fire. Well it's a good thing that's not the only power I have." Ryosuke sneered evilly. His hands began to spark

with lightning bolts. He held his hands up and bringing them down striking InuYasha and Kagome.

Kagome screamed out in pain feeling the strike. InuYasha held on to her tightly trying to shield as much impact from her as possible. 'Shit what am I going to do!?

I need to get Kagome out of here!' InuYasha thought to himself. Just as if he could read their mind Ryosuke covered the ground with ice letting it crawl up to

InuYasha. InuYasha was frozen from the waist down.

"Now you can no longer interfere half-breed." Ryosuke growled taking Kagome from him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" InuYasha struggled to get himself free. Ryosuke laughed evilly letting flames envelope him and Kagome and took off.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" InuYasha finally got himself free trying to follow Ryosuke, but Ryosuke disappeared. InuYasha growled. 'Dammit! I will find you Kagome, I

promised you that I would protect you with my life! Ryosuke, I'm coming for YOUR head!"

 **Meanwhile back at Kaede's village Sango was teaching her two girls about slaying demons**

"Now listen well you two. Demon slaying can be very dangerous, you must keep an eye out at all times. Anything can happen, and I. Mean. Anything. You also need

to learn about the different types of demons that are out there." Sango explained to her two daughters. Risa and Lisa were listening intently, very interested in

what their mother had to say. Sango showed them the Demon Slayer's scroll. Risa pointed to what looked like a dragon.

"What kind of demon is that mother?" Risa asked interested. Sango glared down at the demon.

"That is Ryosuke, the Dragon Lord of the Dragon Tribe. Long ago, your great ancestors faced against Ryosuke, it says that a great priestess named Kira helped

the Demon Slayers seal Ryosuke up in the mountains. It is said that Ryosuke feeds on the doubts of others and can turn that doubt into fear. He can turn the

doubter on his/her friends if he chooses to. He's a ruthless demon who will do anything to get what he wants, which is power and control." Risa and Lisa starred

at their mother with interest.

InuYasha got to the village to check on his daughter and to talk to Sango and Miroku.

"Daddy!" Miyuki ran up to her father jumping up into his arms.

"Hey kiddo." InuYasha had a sad smile hugging his daughter. Something was missing. Miyuki was looking around with a sad look.

"Mother's in trouble isn't she?" Miyuki asked sadly. InuYasha was surprised, but nodded gently. Miyuki started growling.

Sango and Miroku heard the commotion and went to InuYasha. Miyuki's eye kept flashing from red to amber gold. InuYasha was worried.

"What's wrong with her InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"I want mommy!" Miyuki shouted. InuYasha was glaring, holding his daughter close to him stroking her hair softly.

"Shh, Miyuki. Calm down. I promise you I will bring your mother back." InuYasha petted his daughter to calm her down. Miyuki felt herself calming down but she

began to cry. Miyuki was frightened whenever she would lose control like that, and InuYasha knew that.

After Miyuki cried for what seemed like an hour, she finally fell asleep on her father's shoulders. InuYasha held her while he explained what happened.

"Ryosuke? Are you sure that was his name?" Sango whispered trying not to wake the kids. InuYasha nodded.

"Do you know the name Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded.

"My ancestors fought him long ago with the help of a priestess named Kira. She sealed him in the mountains after they defeated him. Apparently the seal has been

growing weak over the years since she died. Ryosuke feeds on the doubts of others and can turn it into fear, he can also turn that person against another." Sango

explained. InuYasha frowned.

"Dammit, that's why he took Kagome. Because she doubts her powers and her strength. She's not sure if she made the right choice of becoming a hanyou. She's

doubting herself Sango." InuYasha looked up at her with a bit of sadness and a bit of anger.

"This isn't just my fault you know." Sango glared back at InuYasha.

"I never doubted her Sango. I was just worried that she wouldn't be able to handle it. After all she was born and raised as a human. She wanted me to teach her

how to deal with it and how to control her strength." InuYasha explained. Sango looked down.

"I never asked her if she made the right choice. I never even had any second thoughts to it. When she turned into a hanyou, yeah I was shocked, but I never said

anything about her change. That she should've stayed human." InuYasha continued.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I didn't mean for her to doubt herself. It was just a big shock to me and a big change for me. I've been use to Kagome being human, she

had her own special powers that would've gotten stronger the more she learned." Sango explained. InuYasha sighed.

"You're not the only one who was surprised Sango. I'm trying to get use to it myself remember? I'm the one training her, I've never had to do that. I'm worried

about her but not once have I doubted her." InuYasha said.

"You're right InuYasha." Sango said with a sad smile.

"So, what are you going to do InuYasha?" Miroku finally jumped into the conversation. InuYasha looked at Miroku.

"I'm leaving tonight, to go after Kagome. She's been through enough with Kitotsu, she shouldn't have to go through that again." InuYasha growled deep in his

chest. He could feel his demon side boil in anger. **'I will make sure Ryosuke's blood is spilled! How DARE he take my Kagome!'** InuYasha's demon side

growled.

"Please watch over Miyuki. I don't need her following me, which I'm pretty sure she will try." InuYasha laid Miyuki down on her bed and covered her up. He brushed

the few stray hairs back in place and kissed her cheek softly. InuYasha stood up and headed out the hut. He stared into the night sky looking at the half-quarter

moon. 'No use turning demon right now. Human, hanyou or youkai, I'll still find you Kagome.' InuYasha clenched his fists tightly and then took off to find his

precious Kagome.

 **Oh no Kagome is in big trouble once again, she's been through enough already. Why now of all things since she's having doubts about her powers?**

 **What's going to happen to Kagome? Find out as the adventure continues. Please be sure to give me your reviews, let me know what you think about**

 **this chapter. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunt

**Last time we read that Kagome was having doubts about herself being a hanyou. She was transformed a while back ago with her miko powers granting**

 **her the wish to become like InuYasha. She was a hanyou-miko, something that has never happened before. Kagome was special, but she had her**

 **doubts about whether it was a good idea to transform. One day a demon named Ryosuke, Lord of the Dragon Tribe came and kidnapped Kagome! He**

 **scented her doubts and came after her! Will InuYasha be able to track his mate down?**

 **I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, except the ones that are not a part of InuYasha. Everyone is just a part of story ^_^**

 **Chapter 8: The Hunt**

It was the night of the new moon and InuYasha was already in his human form. He had been traveling for three days non-stop. He was sitting against a tree looking

up at the night sky. 'Where could he have taken you Kagome?' InuYasha frowned. He sighed and took off his haori, stripping himself and headed towards the spring

to try and relax. He didn't know what to do while he was in his human form, he felt useless.

InuYasha raised his hand, placing it on his shoulder and frowned. 'Kagome... I can't think of a life without her. She's my mate.' InuYasha had a sad smile. He leaned

against some rocks laying his head back closing his eyes. Memories of that night came to him.

 **This flashback contains lemons, so if you are not over the age of 18 you shouldn't be reading. You have been warned.**

 _Flashback_

 _InuYasha drove him and Kagome to their home after their wedding was over. Kagome was smiling taking InuYasha's hand in hers._

 _"I'm so happy that we are finally married InuYasha." Kagome said with a loving smile. InuYasha squeezed her hand in his tightly, giving her a warm smile._

 _"Kagome, there's something that I never got a chance to explain to you. We were always too busy chasing around other demons and finding jewel shards, I just_

 _never had the chance to explain about an important detail to you." InuYasha had a worried expression, thinking that Kagome was going to get angry with him._

 _"What might that be InuYasha?" Kagome asked._

 _InuYasha made it to their home, parking the car in front of their new home. He got out of the car and went to her side. InuYasha opened the door for her and took_

 _her out holding her bridal style. He opened the door to their new home and gently put her down letting her look around. She was so happy that she jumped back in_

 _InuYasha's arms wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with passion._

 _InuYasha and Kagome went to sit on the cream colored couch so that he could explain something before they went too far._

 _"Kagome... There's a mating ritual that demons and hanyou's do once they have found their mates. They bind themselves to each other if they truly love each other._

 _If it's not true love, the bind can break. I never admitted this to you but I have always loved you. Yes I went to Kikyo a lot, but that's because I wanted to help her_

 _find peace. I don't think we really truly loved each other. You never tried to change me Kagome, she did. She wanted me to become human for her. You loved me_

 _for who and what I am." InuYasha smiled looking at his beautiful bride._

 _"Can I be your mate InuYasha?" Kagome asked softly with a smile. She took InuYasha's hand in hers holding it tightly._

 _"Y-You want to do it?" InuYasha asked in surprise. Kagome smiled and stood up from the couch. She pulled InuYasha up with her leading him up the stairs to their_

 _new bedroom._

 _"Can you show me how it's done InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him with warm loving brown eyes. InuYasha gulped down the lump in his throat and nodded._

 _InuYasha slowly walked over to Kagome wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"You sure about this?" InuYasha asked her one more time just to be sure. Kagome nodded._

 _InuYasha started to undress Kagome, slowly unzipping the back of her wedding dress letting it slide down her body. He felt himself gasp as he took a good look at_

 _her almost naked form. Her skin was so smooth and so soft. He felt his heart pound against his chest. He finished by taking her under garments off._

 _After he was done, Kagome did the same unbuttoning his black haori and placing it on the chair. She pulled the string loose from InuYasha's pants and pulled them_

 _down. Then she took the white shirt off gasping as she took in InuYasha's naked form. Those chest plates, those hard abs, those biceps. He was her personal Adonis._

 _InuYasha slowly held Kagome laying her on the bed. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down for her to kiss his lips._

 _InuYasha showered Kagome with kisses from her neck down to her chest. With every kiss Kagome would sigh with pleasure feeling shivers going up and down her_

 _spine. InuYasha caressed her hip with his index finger slowly hearing her gasp._

 _Slowly he reached between her legs, looking at her as if wanting permission to enter her. Kagome nodded slightly. InuYasha slowly started to stroke her there._

 _Kagome let out a moan of pleasure, her body shivering. InuYasha felt her get wetter, he growled lovingly hearing her moans and gasps of pleasure._

 _InuYasha began to go faster and slipped his finger inside her, letting it go in and out. Kagome yelped, moaning InuYasha's name. Then he placed another finger_

 _inside her feeling her body shiver. He could hear her heart pound against her chest, Kagome felt like she was going crazy._

 _"Inu-InuYasha! Please! I want you now!" Kagome moaned and pleaded. InuYasha growled in pleasure hearing her moan his name._

 _InuYasha took his finger out and placed the tip of his cock on top of her pussy._

 _"I don't want to hurt you Kagome." InuYasha whispered. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek._

 _"I'll be fine my dearest InuYasha." Kagome whispered. InuYasha nodded, slowly pushing his cock inside her. Kagome gasped grasping onto the sheets with her fists._

 _InuYasha slowly started to go in and out of her for her to get use to it before he picked up speed. Kagome yelped in pleasure arching her back a little. InuYasha_

 _leaned down to kiss her lips ever so softly as he kept pumping inside her. He nibbled on her ear and began to whisper,_

 _"This will hurt a little my Kagome. I want you to do the same after I'm done." Kagome nodded closing her eyes. InuYasha moved her beautiful raven hair away_

 _from her shoulder and slowly bit her. Kagome flinched a little grasping onto his back. She felt a warmness that she never felt before. InuYasha leaned up and nodded._

 _Kagome followed suit leaning towards his shoulder and bit him. InuYasha gasped feeling the sudden pleasure go through him. Crescent moons started to appear on_

 _both of their shoulders. The moons were gold with a hint of blue surrounding them that was almost in the shape of a dog demon. It looked like the blue was circling_

 _the moon._

 _"INUYAHSA!" Kagome screamed in pleasure holding onto him._

 _"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed out as he climaxed inside of her. Both of them collapsed as they were both exhausted._

 _End of Flashback_

InuYasha opened his eyes slowly looking up at the night sky. 'That was one of the best nights of my life.' He thought to himself with a smile. He got out of the

spring and dried off. After he got dressed he put out the fire. 'There's no time to rest, even though I was relaxing in the spring. I needed to cool off anyway.' He

thought. He headed off to start searching for his Kagome once again.

The next morning InuYasha was back to his hanyou form, so it made things easier for him to track down Kagome and Ryousuke. InuYasha was deep inside a forest

sniffing the air for any kind of trace of Kagome and that bastard who took her. Once he got their scents he started off jumping from one tree to the next.

Once InuYasha was out of the forest, he saw mountains in the distance. He sniffed the air again and caught their scents. 'In the mountains huh? Very common for

a Dragon Lord. Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming!' InuYasha started heading towards the mountains in the distance. He knew that it would take about three days

to fully reach the mountains and that worried him more. He could only hope that Kagome was alright.

InuYasha reached a village and talked to one of the villagers to see if anyone have seen a dragon flying around the area. InuYasha wanted to make sure that he

was on the right track.

"Actually, yes I have seen a dragon demon heading to the mountains over there. It looked like the demon was holding a young girl in it's arms." The villager said.

InuYasha's eyes grew wide. 'Kagome!' InuYasha looked at the mountains and glared. He clenched his fists but relaxed. He looked at the villager and bowed thanking

him for the help. InuYasha started heading towards the mountains when a sudden attack on the village stopped him. 'DAMMIT! I don't have TIME for this right now!'

InuYasha growled to himself. But he couldn't leave the village like this.

InuYasha got out his Tetsusaiga. A black bear was destroying the village as it roared with anger. 'Feh this is just too easy.' InuYasha scoffed to himself. He swung

Tetsusaiga.

"WIND SCAR!" A flash came from the sword striking the bear. The villagers cheered, praising InuYasha and thanking him. He nodded and went back to searching for

Kagome.

InuYasha knew that if anything happened to his precious Kagome, he would not live it down. She meant the whole world to him. 'I wonder if these demons know

that she is a hanyou-miko. They could sense her power and might want to take it from her.' InuYasha growled at the thought. He shook his head real quick like.

'I won't let that happen dammit! MY Kagome!' He heard his demon side growl. InuYasha picked up the pace heading towards the mountains.

'Shit! Miasma!' InuYasha covered his nose when he was getting close to the mountains. He was in a swampy area and it was filled with miasma. InuYasha looked

around to see if there was a way to get across the swamp. He got an idea. InuYasha took out Tetsusaiga and had it ready. He felt it pulse as it transformed into an

adamant like sword.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" He shouted as he swung his sword. A bunch of adamants flew and placed themselves on the rocks on each side of the swamp. InuYasha

sheathed his sword and began jumping from one adamant to the next getting over the swampy area. After he got on the other side he smiled. He was very proud

of himself. 'Okay InuYasha quit gloating and get going!' He heard his demon side growl. InuYasha glared and nodded.

 **InuYasha is on the hunt and he can only hope that Kagome is alright. He travels on his own searching for his hanyou-miko. I'll make a deal with you**

 **guys. ^_^ If I can get 5 or more Reviews, I will update the next chapter. Don't you want to see what Ryosuke is up to? Do you want to see what**

 **will become of Kagome? Until next time ;) Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ryosuke and Kagome

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You guys help inspire me to keep this story going. ^_^ Last chapter was all InuYasha**

 **and his hunt for Ryosuke who took Kagome away from him. What's going to happen to her you may ask? Let's find out shall we? ^_^**

 **BTW, I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

 **Chapter 9: Ryosuke and Kagome**

Ryosuke had taken Kagome to his lair in the mountains and placed her on a bed in a dark and cold room. He shut the door and locked it so that she would not

escape.

"I'm going to have to do something about her miko powers. No need for her to use them against me. I'll just have to bind them until she is mine." Ryosuke walked

away heading to his dungeon with an evil laugh.

Thirty minutes later Kagome was beginning to wake up. She had a pounding headache though and her body was so cold.

"Ugh, where.. where am I?" she spoke breathlessly. She slowly rose up opening her eyes more. 'Ugh, it's too dark to really see anything!' Kagome thought to herself.

She slowly got up, her legs feeling a little shaky. She felt nothing but wall until she finally felt a door. She tried to open it. 'Shit! Of course it's locked.' Kagome

cursed.

Kagome had an idea. 'Okay, time to light up this room.' She thought. Kagome closed her eyes and started to focus light into her hands. She opened her eyes.

Nothing.

'What the...?' Her eyes grew wide. She tried again. Still nothing. 'Why..? Why are they not working!?' She began to worry.

Suddenly she heard someone walking to her room with her new hanyou ears. Kagome backed against the wall growling. The door opened and her eyes grew wide

again. She was growling at Ryosuke.

"Woah, down girl." Ryosuke said with his hands up as in surrendering. Then a flash of blue cold air shot at Kagome. The floor began to freeze over licking up

Kagome's body. She was frozen from her waist down.

"Let me go!" Kagome growled. Ryosuke smirked an evil grin and walked up to Kagome. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You don't have to worry anymore sweetheart. I'm here to take all your worries and doubts away." Ryosuke whispered close to her face. 'Then I'll use those against

those you love. Your power is mine wench.' Ryosuke thought evilly.

"What did you do to me!?" Kagome tried struggling away, but Ryosuke was too strong for her.

"I shut off your miko powers until they are needed. You're just a weak hanyou now." He chuckled. Kagome growled.

"Calm yourself sweetheart." Ryosuke placed his hand on top of her head. Kagome felt a serge of power go through her making her body relax.

"That's a good girl." Ryosuke smirked. Kagome's body felt limp. She wanted to fight back but she couldn't. She felt weak.

Ryosuke smirked unfreezing the girl. She fell to the ground as if she had no life in her. He bent down over her slowly raising her shirt up and taking it off.

'No.. Please no...' Kagome pleaded in her mind. She was scared.

"What's this?" Ryosuke stroked her shoulder with one of his claws. Kagome gasped. 'No! Only InuYasha can touch!' Kagome screamed in her mind. She wanted

so bad to pull away from Ryosuke but her body just would not budge!

"I see that you were taken as a mate to that half-breed." Ryosuke said with a smirk. He licked the mating mark making Kagome growl.

"Stop! Please stop!" She pleaded. Ryosuke looked at her.

Kagome was shivering with fear. 'Only InuYasha! Only him! I'm HIS mate and he is MINE!' Kagome growled in her mind. Ryosuke stroked her cheek softly.

"Don't worry my precious hanyou. I won't mess with your mating mark." He stated. 'Just your mind and your heart.' He thought with evil intentions.

Kagome's eyes began to water and began to whimper lightly. 'Please save me InuYasha.' She pleaded with all her heart.

Ryosuke left Kagome motionless and without her shirt, so she was freezing. He wanted to torture her slowly until he was ready to use her.

The next day was torture for poor Kagome. Ryosuke would come into the room every fifteen minutes just to undress her and tease her. She felt dirty and

violated. She prayed that InuYasha was on his way to rescue her from this mad man.

Ryosuke thought it was the perfect time for his plan to take action. He walked into Kagome's room for the last time. He pushed her against the wall and molded part

of the wall to bind her so that she could not move.

"This will only take a few minutes my dear." He whispered against her lips. She glared at Ryosuke.

"Damn you to Hell Ryosuke." She growled between her fangs.

Ryosuke smirked and pressed his lips hard against hers. He was reading into her soul. 'Ah, I see she doubts herself. She wonders if she made the right choice about

becoming a hanyou. Hmm, let's look in deeper into this.' He thought. His hand slowly went up to her heart. His hand went inside her touching her heart lightly.

Kagome gasped, shivering with fear. 'What the hell is this fucker doing!? Please InuYasha, help me!'

Ryosuke smirked. 'So, InuYasha and this Sango are the reason why she's doubting herself. InuYasha doesn't think she can handle it. Sango thinks that Kagome was

fine just the way she was.' Ryosuke pulled away to look at Kagome's tear struck face.

"I got all that I need. Thank you for sharing with me sweetheart." He chuckled evilly.

"Fuck. You. Bastard!" Kagome growled weighing each word. Ryosuke giggled.

"Let's fix your attitude." Ryosuke placed one hand on her head and the other on her heart. He started to chant a spell that Kagome couldn't make out.

Kagome's eyes glazed over, she felt over powered by Ryosuke's spell. All her worries and doubts were beginning to sound true and real.

'That's right Kagome, InuYasha doesn't love you anymore because of your change. Sango doesn't want to be your friend anymore.' Ryosuke smirked to himself

hearing her thoughts. Kagome began to cry feeling heartbroken.

"Let me ease your heart my poor Kagome." Ryosuke smirked sending thoughts into her mind.

 **"I am the one who saved you from yourself. Forget about InuYasha, Sango and the rest of your friends. I'm the only friend you have. You are mine."**

Ryosuke told Kagome in her mind.

Kagome stopped crying, slowly raising her head. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were lifeless.

"Yes Master Ryosuke." She said in a monotone voice. Ryosuke's eyes lit up with amusement and released Kagome.

"Come my dear Kagome." He opened his arms up to her. Kagome slowly walked over to him laying her head on his chest.

"There there Kagome, I'm here now." He said petting her softly. He walked her out of her cell and took her to his royal bedroom.

"This will be your room now my dear. You can make yourself comfortable." He told her sweetly.

"Yes Master." Kagome bowed to him and went inside the bedroom. He smirked and shut the door.

Kagome went to the closet to find some clothes that Ryosuke had for her. She picked a black and red tube top that had cherry blossom designs on the front, the short

shorts were black. She saw fishnets that went with them and a pair of black knee high boots. Once she got dressed she put her hair up in a high ponytail wrapping

it up in a red ribbon.

Kagome came out of the room as Ryosuke approached her. He eyed her raising an eyebrow.

"Does this outfit suit to your liking Master Ryosuke?" Kagome asked. Ryosuke walked up to her placing his hands on her arms. She showed no emotion, no fear,

no sadness. He didn't care as long as he had what he wanted. She was going to be useful to him at one point. He smirked and patted her head.

"Yes my dear Kagome. Now please, come with me." He held out his arm. Kagome wrapped her hands around his arm as he led her to his throne room.

Ryosuke grabbed a bottle of his potion that he had created specifically for this moment.

"Drink this my dear. You will get your miko powers back but they will be even more powerful than before." He held the bottle to her. Kagome took the bottle and

started to drink until the bottle was empty. She felt an eminent amount of power flow through her.

"You will need those if trouble shows up my dear." Ryosuke stated with a smirk. Kagome just nodded.

'Once InuYasha shows up, he will be facing the love of his life. This will be the most fun that I've had in years.' Ryosuke thought with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

 **Poor Kagome D: She is now under Ryosuke's spell! What's going to happen when InuYasha shows up to save her!? If you would like to know**

 **what will happen then please Rate and Review. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little shorter** **than others! There's a good reason for it ;) I**

 **requested for 5 reviews but got 4 *sighs* still you guys are amazing and awesome as usual! ^_^ Just, can I please get 5 reviews or more for**

 **this chapter? Support this story please? Until next time, Ciao! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Lovers Battle

**Hey guys, thank you sooo much to those who have reviewed. You guys are just way too awesome! ^_^ I appreciate all of your supports. Now**

 **without further ado let's move on to the next chapter! I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, I wish though ^_^**

 **Chapter 10: Lovers Battle**

InuYasha finally made it to the mountains after many battles with other demons. 'Damn, it's like they were suppose to keep me distracted!' He thought to

himself. InuYasha took precaution as he walked through the mountains using his senses to track down Kagome.

InuYasha has been worried about Kagome since he first felt his mating mark react to what Kagome was feeling. She was scared, she was cold, she was hurt, he felt

everything Kagome was feeling. When all that stopped he began to really worry. It was like she disappeared, he couldn't feel her anymore. It took everything he had

just to keep his demon side in check until he reached Ryosuke.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill that bastard!" InuYasha growled. He began walking until he found a castle in the mountains. 'What the..?' InuYasha was shocked seeing

a castle in the middle of the mountains. 'Feh, such a dark castle is very befitting for you Ryosuke.' InuYasha thought with a glare. He reached the iron doors

wondering how he was going to get in. He slowly tried to grab the doors, but it pushed him back shocking him.

"A barrier!?" InuYasha growled and took out his Tetsusaiga. He felt Tetsusaiga pulse in his hands and it turned into the Red Tetsusaiga that breaks barriers.

With a roar and a swing, InuYasha broke the barrier that was surrounding the castle. 'Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming!' The doors opened and he ran inside.

 **Meanwhile inside Ryosuke's lair**

'So he's finally arrived has he?' Ryosuke watched through his mirror with a smirk.

"My dear." Ryosuke held out his hand to be taken by Kagome. As she took his hand he rose from his throne.

"I'm going to need a few drops of blood from you my dearest Kagome. We have company and your blood is just what I need to lure him in." Ryosuke caressed

Kagome's cheek.

"I am but your humble servant Master Ryosuke." Kagome said with a monotone voice. Ryosuke grinned and used one of his claws to cut her shoulder just a bit. Blood

started trickling down her shoulder. 'Now we wait.' Ryosuke thought as he intertwined his fingers together, placing his chin on top.

 **Back with InuYasha**

'This place looks like a damn maze.' InuYasha growled. InuYasha was walking through the halls when a sudden jolt of Kagome's blood hit his nose. InuYasha stopped,

standing in place with his eyes wide open. He knew this scent.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted with worried tension in his voice. He ran towards the scent of her blood feeling his demon side going crazy. 'Damn you Ryosuke! DAMN

you!' He growled in his mind. His demon side was just about to come out when a flash of blue light was heading towards him. InuYasha dodged in the knick of time.

'What the hell?' InuYasha was looking to where that blue light came from. His eyes were in shock when he saw her.

"K..Kagome?" InuYasha slowly walked a little bit closer for him to see her better. Gasp. 'What did he DO to her!?' He worried.

InuYasha saw how lifeless her eyes were, plus she looked like she was ready to fight him.

"Kagome, what did he do to you?" As he was about to take a step towards her, Kagome shot another ball of blue light at him. InuYasha dodged with a worried

expression.

"Kagome! What are you doing!?" He shouted. Kagome shot a lightning ball at him.

"Shit!" InuYasha used the sheath to put a barrier around him blocking Kagome's attack.

"I only live to serve my Master. He says to get rid of you." Kagome said as she kept attacking InuYasha.

"What the crap are you talking about!?" InuYasha kept dodging Kagome's attacks. 'Shit! He must have her under some kind of spell!' He thought to himself.

 **Meanwhile in the throne room**

Ryosuke was watching the whole thing with amusement. His eyes were filled with glee as Kagome was attacking her beloved InuYasha. He chuckled evilly.

"My my InuYasha what are you going to do now? Your precious Kagome doesn't even remember who you are." Ryosuke watched as InuYasha dodged every single

one of Kagome's attacks.

"I see that you won't draw that sword of yours InuYasha. You don't want to hurt her, but you see she doesn't care if she hurts you. She has no emotion. I'm

enjoying every minute of this. Don't worry though, our time will come and the end is near for you." Ryosuke laughed evilly.

 **Back to InuYasha and Kagome**

"Kagome! Stop! Don't you recognize me!?" InuYasha ducked down dodging a fire ball.

"I only know Ryosuke. I don't know anybody else." Kagome said. InuYasha needed to snap Kagome out of this spell, but how!?

InuYasha thought about the training he did with Kagome. 'Sighs. I'm going to have to fight back to get through to her, but I don't want to hurt her.' He thought.

Kagome shot a light that was in the shape of an arrow. 'Crap!' InuYasha shouted. He dodged but it hit the sleeve of his haori leaving it ripped.

'Dammit! That was too close.' He looked at the sleeve of his haori , then back up at Kagome.

"Master says to kill you." Kagome said with a monotone voice.

"This is NOT you Kagome!" InuYasha shouted. Kagome tried to use her claws against him, but he would dodge each time.

'What am I going to do? Kagome's not herself, she doesn't remember anyone. Dammit!' InuYasha thought to himself.

"Master says you need to die." Kagome said. InuYasha growled low in his chest.

Kagome's hands sparked with lightning and fire, combining the two. 'Shit! Whatever he did to her, he enhanced her miko powers to be stronger than before!'

InuYasha worried. 'No! No more running! I'm not dodging this time Kagome!' He stood there not moving.

Kagome attacked thrusting her arms forward letting her powers shoot out at InuYasha. InuYasha gasped as he got hit, her powers surrounding him.

He fell to his knees with the impact, his body shaking. Her powers were still surrounding him as he was slowly but shakily getting up.

"Ka..gome. Please, this is not you." InuYasha said breathlessly. He was slowly walking towards her as she was still attacking him.

InuYasha grunted with the pain that he was feeling, but if it meant snapping Kagome out of Ryosuke's grasp then he would deal with it.

"Please Kagome. Please remember." When he reached her, Kagome stopped as InuYasha touched her cheek. She starred into his eyes, he couldn't see any life in

them.

"Come back my precious Kagome." InuYasha pleaded. Kagome just starred at him but something was hitting her memory.

'Come back from what? Who IS this guy?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome... I need you. Miyuki needs you. Please Kagome, come back." InuYasha whispered holding her shoulders.

'Who is Miyuki? What does this guy want?' Kagome thought again.

'Kagome...' InuYasha leaned in and softly kissed Kagome. 'Please remember.' He pleaded.

Kagome's heart beat against her chest. She felt warm. Suddenly memories came flashing back in her head. Her eyes gained back that life that was lost, her emotions

were back as tears began to fall from her eyes.

'InuYasha.' She whispered in her mind, closing her eyes kissing him back.

InuYasha broke the kiss and looked at his beloved Kagome, he brought his hand to her cheek wiping the tears from her eyes.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted as she hugged him. He held her close to his chest resting his head on her shoulder feeling relived.

"I'm here Kagome. It'll be okay." InuYasha petted the back of her head softly.

"I.. I.. hurt.. you.." Kagome was shivering and crying. InuYasha kissed her head.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm alright. It wasn't your fault, none of it was your fault." InuYasha comforted her. ' **Where is Ryosuke!? I'll KILL him!** ' InuYasha's demon

side growled.

"Kagome.. Where is he?" InuYasha asked with a glare. Kagome froze in his arms.

"No.. I don't want to go back.. please no.." Kagome whimpered breathlessly. InuYasha tightened his grip on her a little. ' **I won't let him hurt her anymore!** '

His demon growled protectively.

"Please Kagome, just lead me to where you last saw him. I promised you that I would protect you with my life, I won't let him hurt you EVER again." He confronted

her. Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He hated seeing her sad. He leaned down to kiss her tears away. Kagome blushed.

"Okay." She said.

 **Well shall we check on our friend Ryosuke?**

"DAMMIT!" Ryosuke slammed his fist on the arm of his throne growling as he watched the whole scene. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'Maybe I should have messed with her matting mark.' He thought to himself.

"Well looks like we will face each other sooner than I would have thought." Ryosuke said as he was watching Kagome lead InuYasha to the throne room.

 **Kagome and InuYasha**

"This is his throne room." Kagome said in a soft voice ducking her head down. InuYasha nodded and kicked the doors open hard to break them off the frame. Kagome

was behind InuYasha grasping onto his haori tightly, frightened. InuYasha could feel how she was feeling through his mark.

InuYasha's eyes began to glow red with light blue iris's, purple marks formed on his cheeks, his claws grew a little bit sharper, his fangs grew sharper, and his hair

was flowing all around him.

"Inu..InuYasha?" Kagome looked up at him feeling the change through her mark.

" **I will kill that bastard, Kagome. I won't let him hurt you again.** " He growled.

"You're in your demon form now." Kagome stated.

" **He hurt you Kagome. He made you forget everything. I'm not going to sit by idly and let him get away with that. He deserves what's coming to**

 **him."** He growled protectively.

"Well, well, well, I see you finally showed up InuYasha." Ryosuke appeared from the side of his throne room. Kagome hid behind InuYasha.

"I see that you gained your memories back my dear." Ryosuke grinned evilly. Kagome flinched.

" **Shut the hell up Ryosuke! You have NO right to speak to her!** " InuYasha growled showing his fangs. He crouched protectively in front of Kagome.

Ryosuke laughed evilly in amusement.

"Now, now InuYasha be a good boy." He grinned playfully. InuYasha lunged his way towards Ryosuke knocking him onto his back.

"Now things are getting interesting." Ryosuke growled transforming into his demon form knocking InuYasha out of the way.

" **You will die like the filthy half-breed you are!** " Ryosuke growled.

" **Feh! Bring it on you fucker!** " InuYasha smirked.

 **Wow things are getting pretty intense in this story. :) The big battle is coming up next, but it won't be that easy to defeat Ryosuke. Thank you**

 **for everyone's support of my story! It makes me happy to know that you enjoy it! :) Please if you like to see more of this story, let**

 **me know and I will get right on it as soon as I can.** **So please don't forget to Rate and Review.** **Until next time, Ciao! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: Ryosuke vs InuYasha

**Hey there guys, it's been awhile since I last updated. Things have been crazy here lately, plus I wanted to think how I wanted this chapter to go. It's**

 **not easy being a writer but I do enjoy it. ^_^ So without further ado let's get on with the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 11- Ryosuke vs InuYasha**

Ryosuke fired at InuYasha with a bolt of lightning and fire combined together. 'Shit!' InuYasha dodged the attack before it could hit him. InuYasha ran up the wall and

jumped backwards to land on top of Ryosuke.

" **Get off me you mangy mutt!** " Ryosuke growled. InuYasha was growling as he was hanging on to Ryosuke.

" **You will die by my hands Ryosuke! I will rip your head off right after ripping your innards!** " InuYasha growled at him. Ryosuke knocked InuYasha off as he

slammed InuYasha against the wall. InuYasha fell to the ground with a grunt.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted wanting to run to his side. InuYasha felt her concern, he slowly got up looking up at her.

"InuYasha..." Kagome took a step towards him. InuYasha's eyes stopped her. He didn't want her to get anywhere near the battlefield. Kagome has been through

enough and he wasn't willing to let her go through it again.

Ryosuke grabbed InuYasha wrapping his dragon tail around him tightly. InuYasha screamed out as he felt sharp scales penetrate his body. Ryosuke's tail sent poison

into InuYasha's body and dropped him on the ground. InuYasha felt paralyzed, he kept trying to make his body move but he failed. 'DAMN!'

" **I told you half-breed, you will die.** " Ryosuke smirked evilly. Just when Ryosuke was about to use his lightning attack, Kagome shot an arrow at him.

Ryosuke stopped to look at the hanyou-miko.

"I will NOT let you kill him! Stay away from my InuYasha!" Kagome yelled at Ryosuke. 'Ka..gome.. don't..' InuYasha tried to speak but failed.

" **Just who do you think you're kidding sweetheart? I may have made your miko powers stronger but they are no where near strong enough to defeat**

 **me. You will die in an instant.** " Ryosuke glared. Kagome growled at Ryosuke with her bow and arrow in hand.

"We won't know that unless we find out bastard!" Kagome sent her miko powers straight from her and into her bow and arrow. She saw her bow and arrow catch on

fire but it was not hot to the touch. InuYasha watched with wide eyes as he saw his mates power increasing.

" **You think that will harm me?** " Ryosuke scoffed. Kagome released the fire arrow and it went straight into Ryosuke's right wing, ripping it off. Ryosuke let out a

sharp screech in pain. Kagome was really surprised at how powerful her spiritual powers have gotten, but the battle was not over yet.

" **DAMN you wench! You are gonna pay BIG time for that!** " Ryosuke growled and lunged after her. Kagome gasped as he knocked her onto the ground.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled out, finally able to speak. The poison was beginning to subside as he got up on his feet and hopped over to his mate's side. He

lifted her into his arms and shook her gently calling out to her.

"Kagome, Kagome!" He listened for her heart as it was still beating. He sighed with relief. Ryosuke chuckled evilly deep in his throat. InuYasha laid Kagome back

down gently and turned to face Ryosuke. 'Damn you Ryosuke.' He clenched his fists and his fangs. 'DAMN YOU!' InuYasha's eyes beamed red, his demon form

taking over once again.

 **Meanwhile back at Kaede's village**

"I want Mommy! I want Daddy!" Miyuki cried out. Sango and Miroku were worried about Miyuki transforming, and they didn't know what to do if that were to happen.

"Calm down Miyuki. InuYasha said that he will come back with your mother." Sango said softly. Miyuki was crying with her knees to her chest. She's been worried

about her mother and father ever since InuYasha left. Risa and Lisa were by Miyuki's side and Miroku was holding Kaito.

"What should we do Miroku?" Sango asked. She was concerned for Miyuki, and she was worried about InuYasha and Kagome.

"We promised to watch over Miyuki Sango. There's nothing we can do." Miroku laid his son on the futon and covered him with a little blanket. He walked over to

Sango placing a hand on her shoulder. Sango looked up at him.

"Yes there is." Sango finally said. Miroku looked at her expression and understood what she meant.

"You want to help them fight Ryosuke don't you?" Miroku asked calmly. Sango nodded as he petted her soft brown hair. Miroku sighed.

"What about the kids?" Miroku asked with concern.

"We can ask Shippo and Kaede to watch them." Sango suggested. Kirara sensed Sango's urge to battle and transformed in front of them awaiting them to climb on.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Miroku smiled. Sango kissed him and went back inside to dress into her demon slayer clothes while Miroku talked to Shippo and

Kaede.

"You're going to help Mommy and Daddy?" Miyuki asked Sango. Sango nodded as she boarded Kirara.

"I want to help!" Miyuki ran up to Sango looking up at her.

"You need to stay here Miyuki. What would your father say if you followed us straight into battle?" Sango explained. Miroku boarded Kirara as well.

"You must stay here and out of danger Miyuki." Miroku said.

"Kirara!" Sango gave the order and Kirara shot off the ground to fly. Sango and Miroku were off to look for InuYasha and Kagome.

Miyuki was looking up as the two couples went off. She was growling and her hands clinched into fists. 'I'll sneak out tonight! I'll find Mommy and Daddy, and I will

help them!'

 **Back to the battle**

Ryosuke slashed InuYasha back as he tried to head straight for Ryosuke's chest. InuYasha skidded onto the ground pushing himself back up with his Tetsusaiga at

the ready.

" **WIND SCAR!** " InuYasha shouted as he slashed his sword towards Ryosuke. Ryosuke was not amused as he used his only wing to send the wind scar back at

InuYasha. Ryosuke smirked because his wing that was cut off had grown to a new wing. He flew even faster than before and the wind power his wings could

produce was more powerful than before as well.

" **DAMMIT!** " InuYasha got up wiping the dirt from his cheek. His ears twitched as he heard his mate's groans. Kagome slowly sat up rubbing her head.

"Ow." Kagome winced as she touched her head.

" **Still alive I see.** " Ryosuke smirked at the hanyou-miko. Kagome shifted her position and glared at Ryosuke. Slowly she started to get up, her claws at the ready.

" **Kagome, don't!** " InuYasha yelled out with concern in his voice. Kagome watched as InuYasha was getting up.

"I'm not going to sit by idly and watch you get hurt!" Kagome yelled out. She clenched her fangs and her fists.

" **And I'm not going to let you get yourself killed Kagome!** " InuYasha growled. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and helped him get up the rest of the way.

"We are a team InuYasha. I understand that you're worried about me, but remember what you told me about our marks?" InuYasha gave a small smile.

" **Our lives are connected. We live together, and we die together.** " InuYasha said softly. Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I want to help InuYasha. I feel my powers growing stronger and they are telling me to help you." Kagome caressed InuYasha's cheek. InuYasha gave a contended

sigh and nodded.

" **Okay, but please try to be careful.** " InuYasha said. Kagome smiled and nodded. They both stood together, InuYasha with his sword and Kagome with her bow

and arrows along with her miko powers. She closed her eyes wrapping herself and InuYasha in a barrier. She wasn't going to let Ryosuke harm her mate any

longer. InuYasha could feel his mate's power surround him, he gave her a smile and a nod letting her know that the fight was about to begin again. This time

Kagome was ready.

 **Meanwhile with Sango and Miroku**

"Do you even know where Ryosuke is Sango? I mean we leave without even knowing where he is." Miroku explained. Sango gripped on Kirara a little tighter.

"I know where he is Miroku. My ancestors had fought him years ago, his castle is always in the same place and that is in the mountains." Sango explained. Miroku

looked at Sango with concern.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her holding her close to him. He felt Sango nod once so he didn't say anything else. Kirara flew as fast as she could to head

to the mountains where she could smell InuYasha and Kagome's scents.

"It shouldn't be too long now." Sango said with a glare. 'I will help defeat Ryosuke. Please help me during this fight great ancestors.' Sango prayed.

After a while Sango and Miroku felt a strong evil presence. As they got closer to that presence, they saw the castle the Sango spoke of.

"We're here." Sango said. Miroku was surprised by how big the castle was.

"Let's go Sango." Miroku said. Sango nodded and gave the order for Kirara to head for the castle.

 **Back to InuYasha's and Kagome's battle**

InuYasha was running using his demon speed and swung Tetsusaiga hitting Ryosuke with the wind scar. Kagome drew her arrow focusing her miko powers into the

bow and arrow. This time they sparked like lightning. As Kagome shot her arrow, it hit Ryosuke in the chest shocking him a bit. InuYasha took that chance to punch

Ryosuke down to the ground.

"Did we get him?" Kagome asked. InuYasha was back to her side with a worried expression.

" **No. He's still breathing. No matter what we do, he still gets back up. How the hell are we suppose to beat this guy?** " InuYasha clenched his fists.

 **Back to Kaede's village.**

Miyuki waited till everyone was asleep to sneak away. She was really determined to help her Mommy and Daddy.

"I will help them. I know I can do it." Miyuki whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Once she felt ready she took off using her demon speed

going as fast as she can go.

Miyuki felt her demon side taking over as she kept thinking about how her parents might be hurt. She had this sudden urge to protect her mother and father. Her

demon side took over as she ran faster, jumping from one tree to the next tree.

" **Don't worry Mommy, Daddy, I'm coming!** " Miyuki growled following the scents of her parents.

 **I know this chapter may be short but please understand that I have a lot of things going on. ^_^ I know it may not be an excuse but I promise that**

 **my story will not be left undone. Please Rate and Review if you like my stories. Let me know what you think. I will update the next chapter as**

 **soon as I can. Thank you guys for supporting me, I'm glad that you enjoy my stories. You guys are the best! ^_^ Until next time, Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Big Battle

**Hey what's up you guys! ^_^ I hope you're enjoying the story so far. but it's not over yet. Ryosuke is still alive and InuYasha and Kagome are**

 **having** **a bit of trouble. Ryosuke is stronger than what they thought. Little do InuYasha and Kagome know, Sango and Miroku are on their way to**

 **help. Miyuki** **is also coming to help her parents, but know one knows about it. What will happen to Miyuki? What will happen with our heroes? Let's**

 **find out shall** **we? ^_^**

 **Chapter 12: The Big Battle**

 **"Kagome, look out!"** InuYasha grabbed Kagome as Ryosuke shot an energy ball from his jaws. InuYasha shielded Kagome from any debris that fell.

 **"Kagome, are you okay?"** InuYasha asked with concern in his eyes. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine InuYasha. Thanks." Kagome tells him. They both look at Ryosuke, determined to do whatever it took to destroy him.

Suddenly Kagome started to pulsate in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha's ears twitched hearing Kagome's heart change. He looked down at her as he watched her

transform into a full demon. She had purple ragged stripes across her cheeks like InuYasha, her nails grew as long as InuYasha's, and her eyes were red with teal

irises. He always worried about her transforming into a full demon, he only saw it happen once but it was only for a short time. He waited to see if Kagome would

recognize him or not.

Kagome slowly stood up. InuYasha followed suit, worried about what Kagome would do. He watched as Kagome snapped her head up and jumped in the air as fast

as lightning. InuYasha watched Kagome using such incredible speed.

 **"Prepare to die Ryosuke!"** Kagome said with a raspy voice. Ryosuke was slightly amused with her determination.

 **"And who are you to tell me that my dear?"** Ryosuke says mockingly. Kagome smirks and jumps from one wall to the next and suddenly disappears from view.

InuYasha's eyes widen. 'What the hell!? Where did she go?' He asked himself. Suddenly Ryosuke's wings fall off, he screams in pain and agony.

Kagome appears on the side of Ryosuke bent down low to the ground with her bloodied claw in front of her. She looks up and stands up shaking the blood off her

claws. She looks back at Ryosuke with a glare and a smirk.

 **"You're worst nightmare."** Kagome says darkly. InuYasha quickly gets to her side and places his hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up at him startled. She

growled a warning to him. InuYasha was still surprised but he growled back to her letting her know who he is. **'Mate.'** She stopped and her ears flattened as she

realized what she did. InuYasha smiles and pets her head softly letting her know that it was okay.

Ryosuke glared at the two half-demons with anger. He screamed out as a pillar of darkness covered him and a ferocious wind started swirling everywhere. The

ground was shaking and the castle was beginning to fall apart even more. Seeing this InuYasha held Kagome close to him shielding themselves with Tetsusaiga's

sheath. Kagome helped out making the barrier stronger with her miko powers.

 **Meanwhile outside Ryosuke's castle**

"Sango wait!" Miroku calls out to her as she was heading to the castle doors. Sango stopped in her tracks.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked him. Miroku pointed towards the castle where it was falling apart.

"Look." Miroku told her. Sango did what she was told and saw the dark pillar and the castle was falling apart. Her eyes widened.

"Ryosuke is calling upon his old powers from the underworld. Which means that this is going to be One. Big. Battle." Sango says as she weighed the last few words.

Miroku placed his hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Let's do this." He told her with a smile. Sango smiled and nodded. She signaled for Kirara and hopped on with Miroku.

 **In the forest with Miyuki**

Miyuki was running through the forest as she felt an eerie demonic aura. She looked up seeing a dark pillar.

 **"That must be where Mommy and Daddy are."** She said as she glared sensing another demonic presence. She looked behind her seeing a spider demon.

 **"What a tasty little snack I have found."** The spider demon smirked. Miyuki smirked getting her claws ready.

 **"Better think again you pesky bug."** Miyuki warned.

 **"Oh a feisty little one aren't you?"** The spider demon mocked. Miyuki remembered what her father taught her. 'Always wait for your opponent to make the first

move. Don't head first into battle. You must be careful with your moves.' Miyuki heard her father's voice in her head and waited for the spider demon to make his

first move.

 **"Why aren't you scared little girl? Well, no matter. I shall give you a reason to be scared!"** The spider demon lunged it's way towards Miyuki. She waited

till the spider got close enough for her to jump high into the air. She did a somersault and landed on a tree. She pushed off the tree with a speed of lightning having

her claws at the ready. The spider demon slowly looked behind him and didn't have time to attack again once Miyuki slashed through him using a 'X' motion.

Miyuki landed on the ground with such grace and looked back at the spider demon. She watched as the spider demon broke apart into pieces.

 **"Stupid spider. You didn't have a chance against me."** Miyuki said with a smirk and went back to her mission. To help her mother and father.

 **Back to InuYasha and Kagome**

InuYasha and Kagome had escaped the castle after they took their barrier down. Things were getting worse, the ground shaking and breaking apart from beneath

them. InuYasha took Kagome releasing their barrier and jumped away from the cracked ground that collapsed forming a big hole. As InuYasha and Kagome landed

outside the castle, they heard two familiar voices.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" Sango and Miroku called out as they landed beside them.

 **"Miroku? Sango?"** InuYasha was surprised to see them here. Kagome was growling as she saw two different people.

"Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly. Sango and Miroku saw that Kagome was in her full demon form and grew worried. InuYasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

 **"Don't worry mate, they are friends. They are pack."** InuYasha smiled at Kagome. He ears flattened as she remembered who they were.

 **"Sango. Miroku."** Kagome said with a calm voice. Sango and Miroku sighed with relief seeing that Kagome was alright now.

 **"Guys what are you doing here?"** InuYasha asked with a worried expression. Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"We couldn't just sit by and let you take all the glory." Miroku said teasingly. InuYasha glared.

"Yeah we couldn't let you two have all the fun." Sango said holding her Hiraikotsu.

 **"But.."** Kagome began to say but Sango cut her off.

"Kaede and Shippo are watching the kids for us. We wanted to help you guys." Sango said with a smile.

"I may not have my wind tunnel anymore but I can still put up a decent fight." Miroku says with a smile. InuYasha lightly punches Miroku in the arm showing some

respect for Miroku.

"Looks like we came here just in time." Sango said as she stares at the dark pillar. Everyone watches and waits to see what was going to happen next. Thunder and

lightning filled the sky as a gigantic figure that looked 15 feet high formed.

"What the hell?" Miroku whispered as he looked up at the gigantic demon.

 **"Shit! This is one hell of a dragon demon!"** InuYasha growled. Kagome clung to InuYasha's side with a frightened look. Sango glared at the dragon demon as her

grip on her Hiraikotsu tightens.

"Ryosuke called upon on old power from the underworld to make him bigger, faster, stronger, and more powerful. Be on your toes and stay alert." Sango warns

everyone.

Ryosuke roared as his eyes flashed red. He flapped his wings sending out a gust of wind blowing everything in his path away. The gang stood their ground, each

holding his and her ground. Once the wind stops, everyone looks up.

"NOW!" Sango yells out. Everyone jumped into action heading towards Ryosuke. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back taking the aerial attacks. Kagome and

InuYasha stayed on the ground, but they knew that they had to get to high ground. Both jumped from one tree to the next to climb higher. Kagome and InuYasha

reached to the very top of a tree that was really tall and in close range for them to attack. InuYasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and Kagome had her bow and arrows

ready.

Ryosuke roared as he saw his pursuers getting ready to attack.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed as she threw her weapon. Ryosuke slashed the Hiraikotsu as it came close to hit him. Sango caught it before it hit the ground.

"Damn." She growled. Miroku had his sutras ready and chanted a spell.

"Sacred Sutras!" Miroku threw the sutras at Ryosuke. They attached to his body and started to shock him.

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled out. InuYasha jumped from the tree with his Tetsusaiga ready.

 **"Wind Scar!"** InuYasha yelled out his attack as light came from his sword hitting Ryosuke.

 **"Kagome!"** InuYasha called out to her. Kagome had her bow and arrow ready sending her miko powers through it. This time it was turning blue.

 **"Let's get rid of those pesky wings once again."** Kagome growled. She released her arrow as it flew straight threw Ryosuke's wings. They started to freeze over.

Ryosuke glared at Kagome. Then something surprised him. His wings were pierced through breaking them into a bunch of pieces. Everyone was surprised but was

wondering who it was that did it.

 **"Hey dragon breath!"** InuYasha and Kagome gasped in fear as the recognized that voice. Ryosuke looks up on a tree to see a young half-demon glaring at him.

 **"Keep away from my mommy and daddy!"** Miyuki glares with her claws ready to slash through him again.

 **"Miyuki!? What are you doing here!?"** Kagome calls out to her daughter. Miyuki pushes off the tree using her lightning speed and slashed the neck of the dragon

demon but not enough to separate his head. She landed next to her father with grace shaking the blood of her nails.

 **"Mess with my mommy and daddy, you mess with me."** Miyuki growled. InuYasha looked down at his daughter seeing that she was in her demon form. He was

in shock seeing her here and in shock seeing the power that his daughter had just shown. He couldn't decide if he was proud of her or scared that she was here in the

first place.

Kagome came up to InuYasha and their daughter. She kneeled down to look at her daughter.

 **"You shouldn't be here Miyuki! You could seriously get hurt! Or worse..."** Kagome stopped, not wanting to finish her words. Miyuki smiled at her mother and

placed a hand on her mother's cheek. InuYasha watched his daughter closely and smiled.

 **"I'm fine mommy. I made it here without any problems. Of course I ran into a spider demon on my way here, but it never stood a chance against**

 **me."** Miyuki bragged. Kagome's eyes widened with worry. She really didn't want her daughter in the middle of this. InuYasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

 **"Maybe we should let her help. If she made it this far without any problems, then maybe it's time for her to prove herself that she's ready."** InuYasha

explains to Kagome with a calm voice. Kagome looks up at him with a sad expression. InuYasha kneels down to look at Kagome. She looks away with her head down,

her bangs covering her eyes. InuYasha slowly took her chin and pulled her carefully to make sure she looks at him. He moved away a few strands of hair from her

face and smiled softly.

 **"I know you're worried about our daughter koi, but we can't keep her from fighting. We were teaching her for a reason so that she could be**

 **prepared for the outside world. Maybe this is her way of saying that she's ready to face anything, and she's willing to prove herself."** InuYasha

explains some more. Kagome closes her eyes in defeat. She knew that InuYasha had a point and there was no use of arguing with him. She looked at her daughter.

 **"Will you promise to be careful Miyuki?"** Kagome asks her daughter. Miyuki lightly punches her chest with a smile.

 **"You can count on me mommy. I can handle it."** She says to her mother. InuYasha and Kagome smiled and stood up.

The ground began to rumble again as Ryosuke stomped on the ground making everyone almost lose their balance. He opened his mouth letting it fill up with a huge

fireball. He shot it into the sky.

"Get ready guys. Ryosuke just shot a fireball into the sky. Which means they will separate into tons and fall all around us." Sango warned. Everyone nodded and

waited. Soon a tone of fireballs rained from the sky.

"Let's go!" Sango ordered. Everyone started running through the fireballs dodging each one. Sango saw another attack coming.

"Let's split up!" Sango called out. Miroku and Sango took Kirara. InuYasha, Kagome, and Miyuki went to a different direction. Ryosuke let out an energy ball that

did more damage than InuYasha's wind scar. Sango and Miroku were circling Ryosuke dodging his attacks.

Miyuki jumps ahead of her parents from one tree to the next. Kagome was about to protest when InuYasha stopped her.

 **"Let's see what she does."** InuYasha says calmly. Kagome nods as she and InuYasha watch their daughter. Miyuki jumps high enough onto Ryosuke's head, the

full moon's light tracing her figure. Miyuki closes her eyes concentrating. Kagome gasps as well as InuYasha did. They both felt the spiritual powers coming from their

daughter as she concentrated on her powers to flow to her claws.

 **"She's... She's just like me."** Kagome whispers. InuYasha wraps his arm around Kagome's waist.

Miyuki roars as she jumps high into the air. She dives down suddenly disappearing. Ryosuke roared out in pain as he felt his left arm tear away from his body.

InuYasha and Kagome both widen their eyes in shock.

 **"Let's take him down once and for all**. **Come on, our daughter needs help."** InuYasha says. Kagome nods as she follows InuYasha. Everyone worked together

just like they did with Naraku. It was just like old times.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted as she threw her weapon and it cut Ryosuke's right side down to his leg. Ryosuke cried out in pain.

"SACRED SUTRAS!" Miroku threw the sutras covering Ryosuke paralyzing him to keep from moving.

Miyuki screamed out as she jumped from one tree to the next slashing Ryosuke's body leaving deep cuts thoughout his body. Kagome concentrated on her miko

powers with her bow and arrow at the ready. Her bow and arrow turned a bright purple. She recognized this power and smiled. InuYasha had his Tetsusaiga ready

and jumps into the air.

 **"This is the end for you Ryosuke! WIND SCAR!"** InuYasha shouted his attack one last time. Kagome released her arrow.

 **"GO!"** She shouted out to her arrow. InuYasha's wind scar and Kagome's sacred arrow joined together making the attack much more powerful. As the attack made

contact with Ryosuke he screamed out in pain. Everyone stood by each other watching as Ryosuke finally disintegrated to nothing.

Once he was defeated the skies cleared up to a peaceful night sky. Everyone was relieved that the battle with Ryosuke was finally over.

 **Thank you guys for supporting me and my stories. I made this chapter longer to make up for lost time ^_^ The gang finally defeated Ryosuke! YAY!**

 **^_^ The story is almost coming to an end so the other chapters might be shorter than others. Please make sure to Rate and Review this chapter.**

 **I will work on chapter 13 as soon as I can. Until then Ciao ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13: Relaxation Part 1

**Hey, what's up you guys. Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, I've been busy with a lot of stuff. In the last chapter I said that this story was**

 **coming to an end, but I'm not ending it anytime soon. I'll probably do a few more chapters and the story will be complete. This girl still has a few**

 **more tricks up her sleeve; I don't want to disappoint my fans. ^_^ So without further ado, on to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters sadly. But I own the other characters and this plot!**

 **Chapter 13: Relaxation**

It was a sunny morning in the feudal era. The rays of the sun shinning its warmth on your skin, the warm gentle breeze hitting your skin to stay cool, the skies

where clear of any ominous clouds; oh you get the point. It was a very good day indeed.

As the sun was shinning a group that we all know and love was in a lake playing, splashing around and laughing. Everyone was having a great time.

"Hahaha! Come on Kagome over here!" Sango called out waving here hands. Kagome smiled as she was getting ready.

"Okay, here it comes!" Kagome called out. She took her volleyball and tossed it in the air, she waited for the right moment to strike it to Sango. Sango was in a ready

position and hit the ball when it came her way.

"I got it!" Shippo called as he hit it back. Miroku was next to hit the ball.

"Right back at ya!" Miroku called out.

"Kagome it's coming!" Shippo called out.

"Don't worry I got this!" Kagome hit the ball back as she dove into it saving the game. Sango and Miroku missed that one.

"YAY WE WON!" Kagome and Shippo high fived each other with excitement.

"I must say Kagome, that was an impressive save." Miroku complimented her. Kagome smiled.

"Why thank you Miroku, I did use to play volleyball back home. I'm glad I was able to show you guys how to play." Kagome said. She looked up to find InuYasha

sitting in a tree watching the area. He didn't want anything happening to his mate, his pup nor his pack. So he's been on full alert for the past few days.

"InuYasha." Kagome walked up to the tree looking up at him. InuYasha looked down at her with a loving smile.

"Having fun koi?" He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. She jumped up in the tree with InuYasha sitting on the branch.

"Why don't you come play with us dearest?" Kagome asked. InuYasha chuckled. He carefully took Kagome into his arms leaning her back against his chest. He

began to pet her head softly, combing her beautiful raven and silver hair.

"I would, but I need to be on guard just in case any other demons try coming here. I don't want anything happening to my mate and pup, nor my pack." He

explained to her. Kagome nodded slightly. InuYasha began to massage one of Kagome's ears. He chuckled as he heard her purr in content.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come play!" Miyuki called out as she reached the tree they were in. Kagome and InuYasha looked at their daughter with loving smiles.

"Yeah. Come on Daddy. We are safe right now and you could use some relaxation." Kagome licked underneath his chin. InuYasha growled softly earning a seductive

smile from Kagome. She giggled knowing what she does to him.

"Alright, Miyuki we'll be down in a bit." InuYasha called out to his daughter.

"YAY! Auntie Sango, Uncle Miroku! Daddy and Mommy are going to come play!" Miyuki called out as she was running back to them and their kids.

InuYasha nibbled on one of Kagome's ears earning a slight moan from her. He went to her neck giving her sweet little kisses feeling her shiver beneath him. He

reached his mating mark on her shoulder and gently bit it. Kagome gasped softly, tilting her head to give him better access. InuYasha chuckled when he heard his

mate whimper with pleasure. InuYasha lifted his head from her shoulder and went back to her cute doggie ears and whispered softly to her.

"We could finish this later on tonight." InuYasha jumped down from the tree heading towards the lake where the others where. Kagome on the other hand was in

awe struck. She rested her hand on her heart feeling it pound against her chest. Kagome took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and hopped down from the

tree heading to the others.

 **Later on that night in Kagome's time**

InuYasha and Kagome had just put Miyuki to bed. Kagome softly moved her daughter's hair away from her face as she slept. InuYasha smiled as he wrapped one arm

around Kagome's waist and another on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered softly. Kagome smiled and looked up at him. She kissed his chin lightly.

"I love you too InuYasha." She told him. Before they left Miyuki's room, they both gave their daughter a kiss goodnight on her forehead. InuYasha waited for Kagome

to leave the room. Kagome smiled at him and headed to their bedroom to get ready for bed. InuYasha gave his daughter one last look for the night and smiled.

"Sweet dreams baby girl." He whispered as he slowly and silently shut her door.

Kagome was in the shower as InuYasha walked inside their bedroom. He smiled as he heard her sing.

 ***I don't own any songs that I may put in this chapter***

 **Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

 **I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**

 **I still feel your touch in my dream.**

 **Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

 **Without you it's hard to survive.**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**

 **And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

 **Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

 **Need you by my side.**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.**

 **And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.**

 **Can't you feel my heart beat so...**

 **I can't let you go.**

 **Want you in my life.**

 **Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**

 **They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

 **You make me rise when I fall.**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**

 **And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

 **Need you by my side.**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.**

 **And every time we kiss I reach for the sky.**

 **Can't you feel my heart beat so...**

 **I can't let you go.**

 **Want you in my life.**

 **'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.**

 **And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.**

 **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**

 **Need you by my side.**

As Kagome finished her song, she was getting out of the shower. She went to the sink to begin brushing her teeth. She had no idea that InuYasha was on the other

side listening to her beautiful voice.

When InuYasha heard the shower stop, he went to the bed looking at one of her photo albums. He smiled as he saw a cute baby picture of Kagome. Kagome had

shown him some pictures from her album but not all of them.

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body tightly. Once InuYasha looked up from the album his heart stopped.

His beautiful Kagome was stunning. Her perfect hair flowing around her beautiful face, her perfect body wrapped nicely around that towel that pretty much showed

her shape. Her gorgeous eyes that shone beautifully in the night as the light of the moon shone through the window. She was his angel.

'Ka..Kagome.' He thought in his mind. He was truly breathless. There were no words to say. Kagome notice this as well and giggled. She walked up to him and kissed

him on the cheek.

"Why don't you take your shower while I get ready for bed." Kagome suggested. InuYasha nodded weakly as he got up to get his stuff ready for his shower.

He turned the faucet on to a good temperature that was comfortable for him and began his shower.

Kagome was at her vanity desk brushing out her hair. After living in her time for awhile, InuYasha has picked up a lot of stuff very well. So it was no surprise to her

when she started hearing him sing in the shower. She quietly got up and tiptoed to the bathroom door. She pressed one of her doggie ears to the door so she could

hear him sing.

 **I'd Come for You by Nickelback**

 **Just one more moment, that's all that's needed.**

 **Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.**

 **Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading**

 **Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.**

 **I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground**

 **But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now.**

 **Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out**

 **Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**

 **By now you'd know that I'd come for you**

 **No one but you, yes I'd come for you**

 **But only if you told me to**

 **And I'd fight for you**

 **I'd lie, it's true**

 **Give my life for you**

 **You know I'd always come for you,**

 **I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing**

 **My mind was closing, now I'm believing**

 **I finally know just what it means to let someone in**

 **To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**

 **So if you're ever lost and find yourself alone**

 **I'd search forever just to bring you home,**

 **Here and now this I vow.**

 **By now you'd know that I'd come for you**

 **No one but you, yes I'd come for you**

 **But only if you told me to**

 **And I'd fight for you**

 **I'd lie, it's true**

 **Give my life for you**

 **You know I'd always come for you**

 **You know I'd always come for you.**

 **No matter what gets in my way**

 **As long as there's still life in me**

 **No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.**

 **Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,**

 **Yes I'd come for you**

 **But only if you told me to.**

 **And I'd fight for you**

 **I'd lie, it's true**

 **Give my life for you**

 **You know I'd always come for you.**

 **No matter what gets in my way**

 **As long as there's still life in me**

 **No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**

 **I'd crawl across this world for you**

 **Do anything you want me to**

 **No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you**

 **You know I'll always come for you.**

Kagome smiled as she heard InuYasha come out of the shower and heard him begin to brush his teeth. 'I love his voice.' She thought to herself. Kagome tiptoed to

her bed and laid down with her back facing the bathroom door.

InuYasha stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing only his red boxers to bed. He looked over to his sleeping mate with a loving smile. She was wearing a

black and green tank top with leaves as the design of the top, she was wearing black shorts that were a few inches above her knees. Her ears twitched at the

sound of him coming towards her.

"Kagome? Would you mind helping your mate out?" InuYasha whispered in her ear with a smile. Kagome turned to face him and saw him point to his mane.

She chuckled lightly and got up from her bed gesturing him to sit on the chair at her vanity desk. Kagome got her brush and started to brush out his hair, being

very careful with his ears.

"Thank you koi." InuYasha got up after Kagome finished brushing his hair. She smiled lovingly that always made InuYasha melt.

"You're welcome dear." Kagome said giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. As she was about to walk off to her bed, InuYasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her close

to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. Kagome was surprised by his actions.

"Inu...?" She started to say but InuYasha cut her off.

"Do you have any idea how scared I have been?" He whispered with a hint of worry. Kagome looked up at him with soft eyes.

"First it was Kitotsu... then it was Ryosuke... What next?" InuYasha raised his voice just a little bit. Kagome felt his arms tighten around her a little more. She nuzzled

against his chest listening to him. She felt him tremble.

"I hate the fact that they took you away from me Kagome... I don't want to lose you." For the first time in a long time, Kagome felt something wet on her cheek.

She looked up at her mate and saw tears falling down his cheeks. 'He hates the fact that he wasn't able to stop them from taking me.' She thought to herself.

Kagome reached up to her mates cheek and used her thumb to wipe away his tears like he did her sometimes.

"InuYasha. You saved me from them. I knew every time that you would come for me. You always come for me no matter what the situation." Kagome said softly.

InuYasha opened his eyes slowly, looking down at his beautiful mate.

"You have always been and still are my hero." She told him with a smile rubbing her nose against his. InuYasha smiled lovingly.

InuYasha lowered himself close to her lips and whispered to her.

"I love you, my Kagome." Kagome shivered feeling his intoxicating breath on her lips. She shivered beneath him which made him smile.

"I.. love.. you.. too.." InuYasha chuckled and met her lips with his. He nipped at her bottom lip asking permission for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth a bit

for InuYasha to taste her as their tongues danced together. Both of them enjoying each other's taste. InuYasha dips Kagome back as he goes deeper with the kiss.

They both came up for air and starred into each others eyes with so much love and passion in them. InuYasha smiles as he slowly raised Kagome back up right. He

then picks her up and carries her into bed.

InuYasha gets into bed with her wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her close to him. Kagome blushes as she felt his body heat against her again.

InuYasha strokes her shoulder down to her arm and going back up again, repeating the same motion slowly and softly.

"I promised you tonight koi." InuYasha whispered in her ear. Kagome shivered with pleasure and smiled as she turned to face him.

"Yes you did." Kagome agreed. InuYasha chuckled laying her down and getting on top of her. He caressed her cheek softly leaning down to kiss her again.

 **WARNING*** LEMON AHEAD*****

InuYasha was massaging one of Kagome's bare breasts while he was sucking on the other one. Hearing Kagome moan lovingly as she leaned into him. He loved

hearing her moan for him, and only him. She was his mate and no one else's. Kagome was nibbling on his ear as he continued to massage her. He let out a content

growl, letting her know how much he loved that.

"InuYasha." Kagome whispered his name with pleasure. Her scent spiking up more. InuYasha slowly moved one of his hands down her bare body. Once he reached

his destination, he placed one finger in there being very careful not to scratch her. Kagome gasped in pleasure. She began to whimper a little, she felt like he was

teasing her. InuYasha chuckled as he fingered her in and out slowly. He used his thumb to play with the little nub to spike up her scent even more.

"Ah..Ah..Inu..Yasha" Kagome gasped, feeling her body twitch with every touch.

"Shh Kagome. We don't want to wake Miyuki now do we?" InuYasha whispered against her neck. Kagome gulped nervously. She knew that even with their daughter

downstairs, Miyuki would still be able to hear if they were too loud. Kagome shook her head weakly biting down on her lip.

"Good girl." InuYasha whispered seductively against her lips and kissed her.

He slipped another finger inside her as he kept pleasuring her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him. Once he felt that she was good and

ready, he stopped and placed his cock over her.

"You ready my mate?" He asked her. She nodded weakly and with a smile InuYasha pushed inside her. Kagome grasped onto his shoulder trying not to dig her sharp

claws into his back. Kagome whimpered quietly into his shoulder as he went in and out of her. She was trying so hard not to scream in pleasure or yelp out loud.

InuYasha looked at his loving mate seeing how hard she was trying not to be loud. He placed a hand on her cheek as her was going in and out of her gently.

Kagome opened her eyes seeing her mates love and passion in his eyes. He smiled as he saw the same in hers. InuYasha kissed her deeply.

InuYasha picked up the pace a bit, going a little faster as he felt her pulling him inside her. He felt her tighten around him. He buried his face into her shoulder

growling with pleasure. Kagome shivered as she too growled.

InuYasha went faster inside her, Kagome bit her lip trying not to yelp out. Her mind and body where going crazy and her heart was pretty much sky high.

"Inu..InuYasha!" She whispered loudly trying not to scream it. He knew at that point that she was close to her climax.

"Ka..gome!" InuYasha whispered loudly as well. She felt that he was close too. She buried her face against his shoulder and him against her shoulder, both

holding each other close as they both reached their climax.

 **End of Lemon*****

InuYasha lay beside Kagome with his arm around her waist. She was nuzzled against his bare chest with a loving smile crossing her lips. He was combing through

her beautiful long raven and silver hair.

"It's been awhile since we have done that. We were always so worried about everything else, and all that stuff that happened with me." Kagome whispered.

"I know Kagome. I know." InuYasha kissed her head softly as he continued to comb her hair with his claws. Kagome loved the feeling of his claws brushing through

her hair. It always felt like a massage and it made her feel relaxed. She was slowly falling asleep but she had one more thing to say and do.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered in a tired voice. InuYasha smiled down at her.

"Yes koi?" InuYasha answered. Kagome placed a kiss just above his heart, InuYasha felt it skip a beat and blushed. There was a pink glow that formed on his chest.

Kagome smiled lovingly as InuYasha looked surprised.

"What did you just do?" InuYasha asked with a smile. Kagome chuckled.

"You know how your mating mark brings us closer together, that we can feel how the other feels?" She asked.

"Well there's more than just that but yes." InuYasha chuckled. Kagome smiled pointing to her very own special mark that she left on him. It was in the shape of an

angel wing with a hint of lavender around the wing. It even gave off her scent because she was nearby.

"This mark of mine helps enhance your mating mark." Kagome said. InuYasha tilted his head confused.

"How?" He asked. Kagome smiled and simply stared at him.

 _"For starters it lets us hear each others thoughts."_ Kagome thought to him. InuYasha's eyes widened.

"I..I heard what you were thinking!" InuYasha said in a loud hushed tone. Kagome giggled.

"Now you try." She told him. InuYasha smiled.

 _"You truly are amazing my Kagome."_ InuYasha thought to her. Kagome smiled.

 _"Thank you. I knew you would love it. Now no matter how far apart we are, we could still communicate with each other. This can help whenever one of us is in_

 _danger."_ Kagome thought to him. InuYasha smiled and hugged her close to him.

 _"Another thing is we could visit each others dreams if we wanted to. But with that one, we have to be like this. Or we could dream as one."_ Kagome thought to him.

InuYasha chuckled lightly, still amazed by his mates power.

 _"I know the perfect dream that we could dream together."_ InuYasha thought to her with love in his eyes. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. He chuckled when

he watched her yawn.

"Time for bed koi. You need to rest." InuYasha said. Kagome nodded giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Inu. I love you." InuYasha chuckled rolling his eyes at that nickname. Whenever she called him Inu, he had a nickname for her as well.

"Goodnight Kage. I love you too." He whispered, and they both fell into the nights slumber.

 **Wow over 3000 words for this chapter! 0.0 I wanted to make this one longer because I wanted this chapter to be Part 1 of the Inu-gang's relaxation.**

 **There will be a part 2 and a Miroku/Sango moment in the next chapter so stay tuned. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Rate**

 **and Review please, that always helps me out. You guys are the best! Until next time Ciao! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14: Relaxation Part 2

**Hey what's up you guys, Cutimist here! ^_^ I'm so glad to have such awesome fans like ya'll that enjoy my stories. I never thought that I would be**

 **good enough to earn such great compliments from you guys. Thank you guys so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, I just own my own made up characters and the plot!**

 **Chapter 14: Relaxation Part 2**

It was a cool night. The stars where shining and the moon was bright, everything was quite peaceful in the feudal era. Miroku had asked Shippo if he could watch

Risa, Lisa, and Kaito for him while he and Sango went to the springs.

Miroku and Sango were walking hand in hand together to the springs under the pale moonlight.

"Thank you Miroku. I really need this relaxation day." Sango said to him. Miroku smiled lovingly.

"You're welcome my dear Sango. You deserve it." Miroku told her. Sango's face had a pinkish glow as she looked away shyly.

As they reached the spring they started to undress. Sango walked into the spring followed by Miroku.

"Ahh this is the life." Sango relaxed against a rock. Miroku relaxed as well leaning against another rock next to Sango.

"We all have gone through a lot together. We defeated Naraku, InuYasha and Kagome defeated Kitotsu, Kagome became a hanyou, we all defeated Ryosuke. We all

need to relax after everything we have been through." Miroku stated. Sango nodded.

"I couldn't agree more. Our kids are happy and having fun. InuYasha and Kagome are back in her time with Miyuki enjoying themselves. Hmm, I wonder how Rin and

Sesshomaru are doing with their son Kentaro." Sango wondered. Miroku looked back starring at the starry sky.

"Who knows." Miroku stated.

 **Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's hut**

Kentaro was being a fussy little hanyou. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru with a worried look.

"Sesshie, I tried everything and he still won't calm down. I changed him, I fed him, I patted him." Rin holds her son close to her chest bouncing him gently.

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin giving her a pat on her head. He gave a low and gentle growl to his son. Kentaro looked up at his father and cooed at him holding his arms

up to him. Sesshomaru chuckled and took Kentaro from Rin. Soon Kentaro nuzzled against his father's chest and fell asleep. Rin gave a cute little pout.

"Wish I knew how to do that." Rin crossed. Sesshomaru held his son in one of his arms and took Rin in the other.

"It's alright Rin. You'll get better I promise. This is something that only the males do to calm their children. I bet even my brother did the same thing with his

daughter." Sesshomaru explained. Rin leaned against his shoulder wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I wonder how InuYasha and Kagome are doing. It's been awhile since we last saw everyone." Rin stated

"Hmm. Why don't we go to Kaede's village and visit." Seshomaru suggested. Rin shot her head up to look at he beloved with a loving smile.

"Really!? Do you really mean it Sesshie!?" Rin used an excited hushed tone to not wake her son up. Sesshomaru chuckled. It was always so cute of her when she

called him that nickname. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin jumped for joy.

Rin went to their bedroom and started to pack some things. Sesshomaru put Kentaro into his crib for his bed time. He went over to Rin and wrapped his arms around

her. Rin blushed bright red and smiled. Sesshomaru rested his chin against the crook of her neck taking in her peach scent.

"I love you Rin." Sesshomaru told her with a smile. Rin turned around to face him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too Sesshie." She smiled.

 **Back to Miroku and Sango**

Miroku and Sango were laying down together on a blanket that they brought. They were starring into the night, Sango was resting against Miroku's chest.

"I'm really happy about how thing turned out. Yeah we had some bumps in the road, but overall everyone got a happy ending." Sango stated. Miroku held Sango

close to him rubbing her back softly.

"I couldn't agree with you more my dear Sango. I'm happy with how we all turned out. We are happily married with 3 children. InuYasha and Kagome are mated and

married with their daughter. I believe Sesshomaru mated Rin before they had their son Kentaro but it's been awhile since we have seen them." Miroku said.

Sango smiled and looked up to Miroku to give him a loving kiss.

"Want to have a little fun before we go home sweetie?" Sango whispered against Miroku's neck. Miroku raised an eyebrow and smirked a cocky smile.

"Well well. My Sango, suggesting 'fun'?" Miroku whispered teasing her. Sango blushed bright red and nodded shyly.

Miroku caressed Sango's cheek softly and stared into her loving hazel nut eyes. He brought her close to him and kissed her softly.

 **WARNING*** LEMON AHEAD*****

Mirkou was caressing Sango's beautiful bare body. Sango sighed lovingly as she felt her body melt with every touch. 'It's been awhile since we done this.' Sango

thought. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and began to kiss his bare shoulder up to his neck. Miroku shivered beneath her.

Miroku began to massage her breast softly, earning a quiet moan from his beautiful wife. He kissed her softly and started trailing down her neck. Sango sighed,

whispering his name lovingly.

It was Sango's turn. She began to stoke Miroku's bare chest softly making him shiver with pleasure. She gave little kisses here and there hearing him sigh lovingly.

She kissed him all the way down his stomach and stopped at her destination. Sango looked up at Miroku with pleading eyes. Miroku raised an eyebrow and smiled.

He nodded knowing what Sango wanted to do.

Sango placed her lips around the head of Miroku's cock, earning a sexy moan from him as she slowly took him in her mouth. She began to suck on him deeply, going

in and out of her mouth. She wanted him to be good and ready for her.

"San..go.." Miroku moaned her name with pleasure. Just when Sango felt like he was ready for her, she crawled on top of him. Miroku gasped seeing her beautiful

form on top of him.

She slowly took him inside her, both of them gasping with pleasure. Sango balanced herself by placing her hands on Miroku's bare chest. She began to move up and

down slowly taking him in and out of her. Miroku thrust rhythmically with Sango as she took him.

"I.. love you.. San..go." Miroku told her breathlessly. She looked down at him and smiled lovingly with love and lust in her eyes.

"I love.. you too.. Miroku." She said breathlessly.

They picked up the pace and Miroku was massaging Sango's breasts in the process making her more wild. Sango leaned down and kissed Miroku deeply with love

and passion. Miroku traced a finger up and down her spine slowly and softly feeling her body melt. He took Sango and rolled on top of her leaning down to kiss her

neck. He went a little faster and deeper into her hitting her womb. Sango yelped out in pleasure. She tightened her grip around Miroku's neck digging her nails into

his back. He began nibbling on her ear to relax her a bit. Sango relaxed her fingers but not her grip.

"San..go.. I.. I'm about to..." Miroku began to say. Sango whimpered lovingly. Hearing this, Miroku know she was about to as well.

"Miroku!" Sango yelped out.

"Sango!" Miroku yelped out as they both reached there climax.

 **End of lemon*****

Sango and Miroku were dressed and heading back to their hut to find their children asleep. Miroku saw Shippo leaning against the corner of the hut in a very

InuYasha like pose. Miroku chuckled lightly. Sango was wondering what Miroku was laughing at. Miroku pointed to Shippo.

"He reminds me of InuYasha like that." Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango saw Shippo and giggled lightly.

"He looked up to InuYasha more than we thought." Sango whispered back. Miroku and Sango tiptoed to their bed and peacefully fell asleep.

 **Hey guys, sorry if this chapter was short but this was part 2 of the relaxation. Plus it was Sango and Miroku's night. ;) Also since we haven't seen**

 **Sesshomaru and Rin for awhile, I thought it was a good idea to add a small scene with them. Next chapter will be a visitation. InuYasha, Kagome,**

 **and Miyuki will be back in the feudal era. Please let me know what you guys think so far. ^_^ Favorite and Review my story if you enjoy my work.**

 **I greatly appreciate it and appreciate everyone's awesome reviews. They keep me going and keep me inspired to write more, not only for myself**

 **but for you guys as well. ^_^ Until next time Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15: Visiting and A Happy Ending

**Well guys it looks like this story is coming to an end :( I really enjoyed writing this sequel! ^_^ I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed this story as much**

 **as I did. Thank you guys so much for your support, I really appreciate it. ^_^ But don't worry this isn't the end of Cutimist, I'll be writing some more**

 **stories. I have read a lot of other fanfictions, and they have inspired me so much to continue to write more. I hope to keep entertaining you guys**

 **with** **my stories and hope that they come out to be good. Now without further ado, on with the final chapter. :,)**

 **Chapter 15: Visiting and A Happy Ending**

InuYasha, Kagome, and Miyuki were getting ready to head back to the feudal era after being in Kagome's time for a week. InuYasha wanted to get a few things done

at his job before he left to his time for awhile. Kagome went to visit her Mother and Sota with Miyuki during their time there. It's been so long since they have seen

each other. Her brother Sota is soon to be graduating high school and he's going to be going to college for engineering, but he also wanted to become a professional

soccer player. Her mother was working in the hospital saving lives and helping patients be as comfortable as possible. Kagome was proud of her family.

Sota had so many questions about the feudal era. Like why his sister was like InuYasha, or if they have fought any bad demons lately. Kagome couldn't help but

laugh at her brothers' persistence. Kagome had explained how she became a hanyou and why, only leaving some major details out of the conversation. She didn't

want to worry her mother.

As Miyuki was playing with Sota, InuYasha drove into the parking space. He took their things out of the trunk and brought them to lay by the well to his home.

He went inside the house to find his loving mate and mother-in-law in the kitchen. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Welcome back InuYasha." Kagome greeted him. InuYasha walked over to his wife and leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek with his hands on her shoulders.

Ai (Kagome's mother) smiled at the gesture. She was so happy that her daughter was happy. She had a loving husband and a beautiful daughter.

"Ready to head back?" InuYasha asked Kagome. Ai looked at them both with a small sad expression.

"Heading back already?" Ai asked them. Kagome nodded.

"InuYasha wanted to head back home before Sesshomaru and Rin got to Kaede's village. They're visiting for a week. They were going to come last week but

InuYasha had told Sesshomaru that he wasn't going to be in the village. He told him that he was going to spend a week with me in my time, and that I wanted to

see my family." Kagome explained. Ai nodded in understanding.

"I promised them that they could come this week to spend a week with us. Rin really wanted to show everyone Kentaro. They had a son together. When I first saw

their pup I was in my full demon form. I left before Rin got any closer, I didn't want to frighten the pup. Rin herself changed too. She's a full yokai now because

Sesshomaru mated her." InuYasha explained. Ai raised an eyebrow. Kagome stepped in.

"They're married in demon terms but not human terms. InuYasha and I married in human terms and then mated." Kagome pulls down the collar of her shirt so that

her mother could see the mark that InuYasha left on Kagome. Ai gasped seeing how beautiful the crescent moon looked, she saw the light blue cloud that looked like

a dog demon. InuYasha's mark.

"We have matching marks to show that we are mates." InuYasha pulled down his haori a bit so that Ai could see. Ai nodded seeing that they indeed matched.

"So what does it mean exactly? To be a mate I mean." Ai asked.

"Basically if another male tries to take her from me, my demon side would take over to protect her from them. The same goes for her now that she's a hanyou. But

if she wasn't a hanyou, I would say that her spiritual powers would grow exponentially to take out the other female." InuYasha explained.

"I'm his mate, and he's my mate. We can feel when the other is in danger through his mark, or how the other feels. I'm a rare hanyou since I still have my miko

powers. InuYasha says that being a hanyou-miko would make me one hell of a scary fighter." InuYasha blushed as Ai and Kagome laughed.

 _"We better get going Kagome, I don't want to be late. I rather be there before they show up."_ InuYasha thought to Kagome. She looked up at him with a smile and

nodded. Ai noticed this.

"What's going on? InuYasha didn't say anything." Ai stated. Kagome giggled.

"That's because that's with my own special mark that I left on him." Kagome took InuYasha's haori and slid the left side down a bit to show his left side. InuYasha

blushed deeper red. Kagome pointed to the mark above his heart to show her mother. Ai starred at her daughters' mark. It was an angel's wing with a hint of

lavender around it. Ai looked up at her daughter.

"That's your mark?" Ai asked surprised. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"My mark enhanced his mark even more. We can communicate with each other through our minds no matter how far apart we are from each other. It can be very

useful if either one of us is in danger. Also it has it's own special power too, but I need to be near for it to work. Instead of using the well we can teleport. We found

that out a few days ago, but it also drains out my energy so we thought it would be safer to travel through the well." Kagome stated.

InuYasha fixed his haori still blushing and clears his throat. Kagome giggled and placed a hand on his.

 _"Go and wait by the well koi. I'll tell my goodbyes, I won't be long."_ Kagome thought to him with a smile. InuYasha kissed the top of her head and left to go wait by

the well.

 _"I'll be waiting Kage."_ InuYasha thought back to her. Kagome chuckled at that nickname. Kagome stood up from her chair and went next to her mother giving her

a hug and kiss goodbye.

"I gotta go mom. We need to be at the village before Sesshomaru and Rin get there." Kagome said. Ai nodded and smiled.

"It's okay sweetie, I understand. You go have fun." Ai smiled at her. Kagome went into the living room to find Sota and Miyuki asleep on the couch. Miyuki had her

head on his lap.

 _"Aww. Inu, come here really quick but be quiet."_ Kagome thought to InuYasha. InuYasha silently came into the house and went by Kagome.

 _"What is it Kage?"_ InuYasha thought to her. Kagome smiled at him and pointed to their daughter. InuYasha followed Kagome's gesture to see his daughter asleep

in her Uncle's lap. Kagome leaned back against InuYasha with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her stomach resting his chin on her shoulder.

 _"She and Sota were playing, I guess they wore themselves out."_ Kagome giggled softly.

 _"I'll go get her. You head to the well koi."_ InuYasha smiled as he walked into the living room. Kagome smiled and walked off to the well.

InuYasha carefully picked up his daughter, trying not to wake her up. Miyuki stirred a little in his arms. InuYasha gave a low and gentle growl to calm her down. Sure

enough, Miyuki nuzzled against her father's chest calming down.

InuYasha started to walk outside when Ai stopped him. He looked back at his mother-in-law.

"Thank you InuYasha." Ai smiled. InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"You made my daughter so happy. Now you have your own family to raise." Ai nodded to Miyuki. InuYasha looked at his daughter with a smile.

"Kagome and Miyuki mean a lot to me. I would do anything and everything for them, just to see them happy." InuYasha stated. Ai smiled placing a hand on her

son-in-law's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Take care of them." She whispered. InuYasha nodded.

"I'll protect them with my life." InuYasha said. Ai smiled and walked off to the Sacred Tree. InuYasha smiled and went to the well house where Kagome was waiting.

"Ready to go?" Kagome whispered not waking her daughter. InuYasha handed Kagome their daughter and smiled.

"I forgot something." InuYasha whispered and rushed out of the well house. He got to where Ai was and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks mom." InuYasha whispered and went back to the well house. Ai placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"You're welcome my son." She said.

InuYasha grabbed all the things they packed for today and jumped in first. Kagome jumped after him with their daughter in her arms.

 **At Kaede's Village**

Shippo was playing with Risa, Lisa, and Kirara. Sango and Miroku were taking care of their son Kaito.

"I wonder when InuYasha and Kagome will be back. They've been gone for a week." Sango stated. Miroku picked up Kaito after changing him and sat by Sango.

"They'll be back today before Sesshomaru and Rin come by. Kagome did say that she wanted to visit with her family." Miroku said.

"It's still hard to hear that InuYasha works." Sango said mockingly. The both of them laughed still not able to picture him working.

"I thought all he could do was slay demons." Miroku giggled. Suddenly there was a bonk on Miroku's head.

"Ow! What the...!?" Miroku stopped and looked up at InuYasha. Miroku gulped seeing InuYasha's glare.

"Instead of ripping people off monk, go out and get a real job." InuYasha growled. Miroku and Sango's eyes went wide. InuYasha? Being responsible? InuYasha?

telling Miroku to get a real job? Was this the same InuYasha that they both knew? I mean seeing as he does have a daughter and a wife so of course he would

be this way. Miroku and Sango still couldn't see him working.

"When you live in Kagome's world for awhile you tend to pick up a lot of things and learn a lot." InuYasha growled at Miroku.

"We didn't mean to offend you InuYasha. It's just weird for us to hear about you working especially in her time." Miroku explained. It was Kagome's turn to bonk

Miroku. InuYasha snickered.

"Ow! What's with all the violence?" Miroku rubbed his head. Kagome glared at Miroku. He stepped back with a frightened look.

"Quit doubting my mate and shut up. InuYasha so happens to be a wonderful worker. He learned everything and anything to do what it took to provide for us.

He had to if we were living there for awhile. InuYasha picked up everything real quick and has done a wonderful job." Sango and Miroku almost died from shock.

"Well at least I know my loving mate believes in me." InuYasha smiles wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"Of course I do Inu." InuYasha chuckles and kisses his mate lovingly.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Inu? Kagome looked outside at the same time InuYasha did.

"Come on Kage, let's go meet Sesshomaru and Rin." Kagome nodded with a smile and walked with InuYasha out of the hut. Miroku and Sango starred after them.

Kage?

"Is it just me, or do they have their own pet names for each other?" Sango asked. Miroku chuckled.

"Looks like it." Miroku stated and stood up.

"Come on lets go and meet them outside." Miroku held out his hand to Sango with Kaito in his other arm. Sango nodded with a smile.

 **Outside of the hut**

Kagome smiled as she saw Rin and Sesshomaru appear from the forest. She saw a little boy in Rin's arms.

"Is that Kentaro?" Kagome asked InuYasha. InuYasha nodded with a smile.

Rin and Sesshomaru reached the village and Kagome ran up to them. InuYasha chuckled shaking his head.

Sesshomaru and Rin both widen their eyes noticing Kagome as a hanyou. Kagome was shocked seeing Rin as a yokai.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Rin asked. Kagome giggled.

"I could ask you the same thing Rin. Look at you, you're a yokai now." Kagome smiled. Rin blushed. Rin's hair was silver with a hint of light blue peeking out. Her

hair reached her waist. She had two purple stripes on each cheek like Sesshomaru and light red eyeshadow over her eyes. She had the crescent moon in the middle

of her forehead. Rin also had a mokomoko but it was shorter than Sesshomaru's. She had claws instead of nails, her ears were pointed, and her eyes were a golden

amber.

"You look so beautiful Rin!" Kagome complemented. Rin blushed. InuYasha walked up to stand next to Kagome. Sesshomaru and InuYasha exchanged glances

and nodded to each other.

"Sesshie, Kagome said I was beautiful!" Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chuckled patting Rin on the head. InuYasha raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"Sesshie?" InuYasha asked teasingly. He saw Sesshomaru blush which amused InuYasha even more.

"Yeah! I gave him that nickname. Isn't it cute?" Rin smiled. InuYasha chuckled.

"Awww! Is that Kentaro?" Kagome looked at the little pup in Rin's arms. Rin nodded.

"May I hold him?" Kagome asked. InuYasha wasn't expecting that. Since Kentaro is still a young pup, he wasn't sure if Sesshomaru would allow that. Rin looked

up at Sesshomaru who gave her a nod of approval.

Rin gently handed Kentaro to Kagome. Kagome took Kentaro gently and held him in her arms.

"Aww, he's so cute." Kagome whispered gently. Kentaro had silver hair with a hint of brown. He had cute little doggie ears at the top of his head. Kagome looked

up at Rin.

"Were you human when you gave birth to Kentaro?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded.

"Sesshie and I mated a few days after he was born and I turned into a yokai." Rin explained Kagome and InuYasha exchanged glances. Kentaro started to stir in

Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru gave a low and gentle growl, letting his pup know that he was there and to calm down. Surly enough, Kentaro calmed down.

"I wish I could do that. InuYasha always did that with Miyuki, still does actually. It helps calm them down." Kagome stated with her ears flat against her head.

"Sorry koi, it's a male thing." InuYasha petted Kagome's head softly.

"Sesshie told me the same thing." Rin said. Kagome smiled and handed Kentaro back to Rin.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can I see?" Miyuki looked up at her parents with a curious look. InuYasha picked up his daughter and moved in a little for Miyuki to see Kentaro.

Miyuki smiled.

"Aww, my cousin looks so cute." Miyuki stated.

"Uncle Sesshie?" Sesshomaru chuckled knowing that that nickname would stick with him.

"Yes Miyuki?" Sesshomaru answered. Miyuki smiled.

"Can I hold Kentaro?" InuYasha looked at his daughter with a worried expression. He looked at Kagome. Kagome shrugged.

"Of course young one." Sesshomaru answered. InuYasha sat down with Miyuki and Sesshomaru took Kentaro from Rin gently.

Sesshomaru bent down and placed Kentaro in Miyuki's arms after InuYasha explained how to hold a baby. Miyuki smiled at Kentaro.

"We are going to have a lot of fun together once you get older." Miyuki stated. Sesshomaru took Kentaro from Miyuki holding him close to his chest.

"Hey Daddy?" Miyuki asked as she got up. InuYasha looked at his daughter as he got up.

"Yes baby girl?" InuYasha answered. Miyuki took her mother's hand and brought her to InuYasha. Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other confused.

"What's wrong Miyuki?" Kagome asked. Miyuki giggled pushing her father towards her mother.

"H..Hey!" InuYasha was surprised.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were watching the scene before them.

Miyuki climbed up on her father's shoulder and placed both her hands on the back of her parent's heads. She smiled sheepishly but confidently to. She pushed her

mother and father's heads together causing them to kiss each other on the lips.

InuYasha and Kagome were blushing with shock and surprised expressions. What shocked them more was the words that came out of Miyuki's mouth next.

"I want a baby brother!" Miyuki said jumping from her father's shoulder. InuYasha and Kagome pulled away from each other with bright red faces.

Everyone started laughing at what just happened and at the shocked expressions Kagome and InuYasha were giving off.

InuYasha and Kagome looked back at their daughter wondering what just happened. InuYasha looked back at Kagome with a smile.

Kagome turned back to look at InuYasha to see him smile and wink at her. Kagome giggled and hugged InuYasha.

"I love you Inu." Kagome said. InuYasha cupped Kagome's cheek looking down into her beautiful amber eyes.

"I love you too, Kage." InuYasha whispered as he leaned down to kiss his beautiful wife lovingly. They both knew that this was not the end of their lives but the

start of a new beginning.

The End

 **Aww wasn't that a beautiful ending with a touch of cuteness ^_^ Thank you guys again so much for all your reviews and being such good fans.**

 **I appreciate each and every one of ya'll. I was inspired so much by you guys and kept going till I reached the end. As much as I wanted to write**

 **more, I felt like I should end it here. It felt like a good way to end this story. Don't worry though cause I'll be writing other stories. ^_^**

 **So until the next new adventure, Ciao!**


End file.
